Second Tree Hill
by BrittBoo
Summary: Takes place fifteen years after s2 finale....basically everyone's ,lives and the lives of their children.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first One Tree hill fanfic so be nice! This takes place fifteen years after the season two finale. This chapter is basically going to describe what everyone's life is like now, fifteen years later. Each chapter will end in a flashback that has to do with the chapter (Except this one because it's basically describing everyone's life now) Please Read/review!**

Haley James-Greene looked in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with her latest bruise her husband of ten years, Ben Greene, had so generously given her. Usually he only hit her where people couldn't see, but her forgetting to cook dinner had earned her a punch in the eye. She decided some foundation and eye shadow would do a good enough job of covering it up.

She thought about how messed up her life had gotten in the past seventeen years. After seeing Nathan after her tour was over to tell him she was sorry for what she had done, he had forgiven her. They had had sex that night, but forgotten to use protection. The next day they decided they weren't really in love. This left them both heartbroken, but Nathan had taken it worse. Two months after he and Haley had had sex, he went to a bar and got really drunk. He was depressed and wasn't thinking straight which led him to having sex with a girl he barely knew named Hannah. He hadn't even known her last name.

A few days after having sex with Hannah, Haley went to Nathan's apartment and told him she was pregnant with his baby. They later she was expecting twins: a boy and a girl. Haley and Nathan never got back together. They were just raising their children together. They each had joint custody of their twins, Katie James-Scott and David James-Scott.

When Katie and David were five months old, Nathan found a three month-old baby boy on his doorstep, as well as a note. Apparently he had gotten Hannah pregnant and she had figured out his last name and address. She didn't want to have anything to do with the baby boy and she hadn't even named him. Nathan named the baby Kevin Scott. Not wanting to turn out like his dad, he has raised all three of his kids with more love, respect, and encouragement than his father ever showed him or Lucas. He didn't want any of his kids to feel the resentment he and Lucas learned felt toward their dad.

At first, Haley was mad at Nathan for having sex with another girl so soon after having sex with her, but then she realized how badly she had broken Nathan's heart and forgave him. Fifteen years later, they weren't dating, married, or living together. Every other week fifteen-year olds Katie and David would stay with Nathan and fifteen year old Kevin. When they didn't stay with their dad they stayed with their mom and her husband of ten years Ben Greene. Even though Ben had been abusive for nine years of their marriage, she hadn't told anyone, even though she was pretty sure he was also abusing her children. She had never actually seen him hit Katie or David, but she was sure.

Peyton Jageilski kissed her husband Jake good-bye as he walked out the door with his daughter (her step-daughter) Jenny and her daughter (his step-daughter) Lily Sawyer-Scott. Jake was taking the girls out to lunch so she would have time to get the house ready for the surprise baby shower she was having for her pregnant best friend Brooke Scott. Some people thought it was crazy that Peyton was best friends with her daughter's stepmother and still friends with her daughter's dad. But the relationship between Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke could be described as crazy.

A little over fifteen years ago Peyton had been having serious problems with an addiction to cocaine. Jake had left with one-year old Jenny so he could keep his baby safe from Nikki. With Jake gone, Peyton had started to feel like there was no point in living. She didn't want to talk to anyone except maybe Lucas, but she barely talked to him. One night Lucas went into Peyton's room to find her with a handful of pills in her hand and an empty bottle of vodka on her dresser. He convinced her not to attempt suicide and she spent a few hours just sobbing with her head on his chest. That night they got caught up in the moment and had sex.

Three months later (when Haley was also about seven months pregnant) Peyton found out she was pregnant with Lucas's baby. Luckily Lucas was completely supportive of her, but both of them decided they didn't want to be in a relationship. Brooke's reaction was even more surprising. She was a little mad that Peyton was having her ex-boyfriend's baby, but she didn't show it because she knew Peyton was going through a really hard time. Brooke also knew that Peyton was really in love with Jake and missed him and Jenny terribly so she called Jake and told him what happened. He called Peyton and asked if she needed him to come back to Tree Hill, but Peyton told Jake she would be fine and it would be better if he stayed where he was.

Things were fine….for a while at least. After Lily was born, both Lucas and Brooke moved into Peyton's house so they could both help with Lily. When Lily was six months old, Peyton was really stressed out. She hadn't gotten sleep in three days straight and was extremely tired. One night while she was at a club by herself, she ran into the guy she used to buy drugs from. She bought about twenty-five dollars worth of pot from him. She only had a little of it before she went home and hid it under a pile of old clothes under her bed. Brooke found it a few days later and told Lucas. Lucas called Larry, who was away working and told him. Peyton's dad came home immediately and she broke down and told him everything. Larry sent his daughter to rehab for four months.

When she came back she promised Lucas and Brooke she would never do something so stupid and selfish again. Jake heard what happened and he and Jenny moved back to Tree Hill instantly. Jake asked Peyton to marry him under one condition: she never did drugs ever again. She promised and they got married when they were nineteen. Lucas was the best man and Brooke was the maid of honor. At the wedding reception Brooke caught the bouquet and she and Lucas were married six years later. It had taken them three years to actually admit their feelings for each other.

Brooke Scott looked through her closet. She concluded that being seven months pregnant was the worst. She couldn't fit into any of her cute clothes and she kept having all these disgusting cravings that she would normally hate. Her stomach looked and felt like a huge beach ball. Peyton had said the party was going to be casual so she decided on a loose red tank top with a pair of jeans and flip-flops. She put her long dark brown hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs. Lucas was still downstairs-he was supposed to meet Jake and Nathan for lunch with Jenny, Lily, and Katie. Before he left he made sure she had taken her prenatal vitamins. Brooke smiled to herself. Lucas was always protective of her when she was pregnant.

Brooke had been pregnant five times before, but this was their second child and they hoped he would be okay. She had suffered three miscarriages and one stillborn. The first miscarriage happened when they had only been married for a few months because she had gotten pregnant before their wedding. She had been five months pregnant when she woke up in the middle of the night bleeding. Lucas rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. The doctors told them they had lost their first child. Brooke was heartbroken after that, but she still wanted to try again.

She found out she was pregnant again six months after the first miscarriage. The first two trimesters of her pregnancy were fine, but she was put on bed rest at the end of her sixth month of pregnancy. She went into labor six weeks before her due date and she had to have a C-section. The baby was born still-born, but she and Lucas were determined to try again. They had been married for almost two years by then.

She became pregnant again shortly after the stillborn. She didn't have any complications during, but her doctor and also her family thought it would be best for her to go on bed rest in her fifth month of pregnancy. Brooke and Lucas became parents of a beautiful baby girl by C-section. The overjoyed parents named their baby daughter Bailey Karen Scott. Bailey is now three years old.

When Bailey was seven months old, Brooke became pregnant again. Everyone was happy and thought this one would survive. Unfortunately, Brooke had a miscarriage in her third month of pregnancy. After that Lucas and Brooke started to discuss adopting another child. That idea didn't last long because Lucas was positive he wanted to raise his own children.

When Bailey was a little over a year old Brooke became pregnant again. Brooke and Lucas were excited, but they were also a little scared. They had a feeling that this wasn't going to last either. Brooke had her third miscarriage when she was almost four months pregnant. After that, Brooke tried to talk Lucas into adopting, but he still didn't want to. They decided they would wait at least a year before she tried to get pregnant again.

So, the day of Bailey's third birthday and the same day as Brooke and Lucas' six-year wedding anniversary Brooke found out she was about three months pregnant. Lucas and Brooke decided she would go on bed rest starting in her fourth month of pregnancy. Lucas bought a small refrigerator/freezer and put it in their bedroom so Brooke wouldn't have to go far to satisfy her food cravings. They also had a microwave put in their room. Their TV also had over 350 channels on it to keep Brooke entertained throughout the day. She also subscribed to seven or eight different magazines. She also slept a lot. Peyton and Haley also visited her a six times a week to make sure she was okay while Lucas was at work. This baby shower was the first time in three months that she would be out of the house. Lucas had even arranged to have the doctor go to their house for check-ups.

The huge downside was she couldn't even see Bailey very much. Brooke and Lucas's extremely energetic three-year old spent Monday-Friday in preschool from nine in the morning until three-thirty in the afternoon when someone picks her up to take her to Karen's café. Lucas or sometimes Peyton picks her up at around five in the afternoon and takes her home to Brooke. This was the highlight of Brooke's day. Bailey would usually climb into Brooke's bed with her while Lucas made dinner for the three of them. Brooke would ask Bailey all about her day while Bailey gently rested her head on Brooke's stomach to see if she could hear the baby moving around. She would always have some new artwork for Brooke and her new baby sibling. It always made Brooke and Lucas feel good to see their little daughter so excited about the new addition to their family. Brooke and Lucas usually let Bailey fall asleep in their bed because they felt guilty about not seeing their daughter for most of the day. Seeing his wife and daughter so happy made Lucas sure that this baby would definitely survive.

On the weekends, Bailey was usually tired from such a crazy week so she would stay home with Brooke. Somehow she knew that her mommy needed her to be calm and quiet, so she was content with lying in bed with Brooke while she read her a book or coloring in her coloring book on the bed while Brooke slept. Usually Lucas took her to the park though or Lily played with her. Brooke was also really thankful that Lily had been such a help the past few months. Lucas offered to pay her for babysitting at night sometimes, but she said it was okay.

It was a beautiful summer Saturday morning, perfect for a baby shower. Karen had taken the day off from the café the day before and offered to pick Bailey up from preschool and take her to the park for a few hours. Bailey wanted to stay the night at Karen and Keith's house so Lucas dropped off a change of clothes for her on his way home from work. (Karen and Keith got married after Lucas graduated). Lucas and Brooke enjoyed a romantic candle-lit dinner alone.

Brooke sat on the couch waiting for Karen to pick her up with Bailey to take her to the baby shower. About ten minutes later Brooke's face lit up, as she saw Bailey running toward her to give her a hug. Karen came and helped Brooke get up from the couch and she and Bailey held her hands as she cautiously went down the front steps and then into the car.

"Let's go!" Bailey exclaimed excitedly.


	2. Uncovering Hidden bruises

"Wow, Peyton! You really know how to throw a baby shower!" Brooke exclaimed laughing.

"Oh, the party's barely started" Peyton laughed.

"But you're keeping it small like I asked, right? It's not good for me to be around a lot of people at once"

"Don't worry" Peyton said with a reassuring smile.

"So, when am I going to throw you a baby shower?" Brooke asked. She couldn't believe Peyton and Jake had been married for thirteen years and still hadn't had any children.

"Someone's here" Peyton said changing the subject and walking to the door.

"Haley! I haven't seen you in a month!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley bent down to give her a hug.

"Yeah, well, um, Ben and I have been busy and stuff" Haley lied.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Katie around here either. She's usually here with Jenny or Lily all the time" Peyton commented.

"Oh"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of different" Peyton asked.

"Yes, you have not been acting like your usual Tutor-girl self" Brooke agreed.

"Yeah, I have" Haley laughed nervously, "Anyway, is Bevin coming? Nathan said she and Tim were back from their vacation" Tim and Bevin had been married for three years and had two kids.

"Where did they go anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Hawaii"

"I've always wanted to go there" Haley added with a smile.

"Why can't you go?"

"Ben hates it. He hates places that are really muggy"

"So…..it's not like he has to go with you. Jake doesn't tag along on all of my vacations." Peyton said shrugging.

"He would feel left out. This is a baby shower, why are we talking about my husband anyway?"

"You're right. Present time!" Brooke shouted.

"No not yet. We have to eat" Peyton said motioning for everyone to go to the dining room.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Bevin, Katie, Lily, Jenny, Karen, and Bailey, who was on her mom's lap, all sat at the table and started talking and eating and asking Brooke how she felt. They heard the door open and footsteps walk into the dining room.

"Yes! I have always wanted to crash a baby shower!" Tim exclaimed as he went over to Bevin and kissed her.

"Sorry, honey, I tried to stop them" Jake said planting a kiss on Peyton's cheek

Jake was referring to Lucas, Nathan, David, Kevin, and Tim who all thought it would be the best idea in the world to crash a baby shower.

"Oh, I'm so sure you desperately did everything you could to stop them" Peyton joked rolling her eyes.

"How's my baby doing?" Lucas asked bending down next to Brooke.

"I'm great"

"I meant the thing growing inside of you' Lucas said smiling.

"I knew that and the baby is fine. It's kicking like crazy though"

"Oh, is it okay if I feel?" Haley asked.

"Go ahead" Brooke said. As Haley reached forward to touch her stomach, Brooke noticed a bruise on her wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, nothing" Haley said quickly covering it up.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Nathan commented walking over.

"I'm going to get some water" Haley said getting up, clearly uncomfortable. Nathan followed her.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked, as he walked into the kitchen where Haley was getting a glass of water.

"What happened to David's back?"

"Huh?"

"Kevin said he saw a bunch of bruises and scratches on David's back. I'm just wondering what happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were 'just wondering'" Haley shot back sarcastically.

"Here's another thing I'm just wondering…." Nathan started to say but he was interrupted by Haley walking out and slamming the door.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, come on Katie, we're leaving" Haley said to her daughter. "You too, David'

"Why?" Katie asked, confused.

"Look, Haley, don't leave. I guess I was just being nosy. It's not my business" Nathan apologized.

"Please, don't leave" Brooke added.

"Okay. I guess I might have overreacted" Haley said sitting back down.

"I do it all the time" Brooke said laughing.

"Who wants to go play basketball?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

Everyone gathered around the basketball court in Jake and Peyton's backyard. Brooke, Peyton and Haley were sitting on the grass watching the guys choose teams.

"How about the Scotts on one team and non-Scotts on the other team?" Lucas suggested.

"That would be Tim and Jake on one team and then me, Lucas, David, and Kevin on the other team" Nathan said.

"That's way too uneven and so unfair" Tim said.

"You could have one team of Nathan, Tim, and Kevin. Lucas, Jake, and David could be on the other team" Peyton suggested.

"Tim, the babysitter just called; Bella's really sick. We have to go take her to the doctor's" Bevin informed him worriedly. They thanked Peyton and left.

"Great, we're uneven again" Lucas said after Tim left.

"I can play" Katie said walking over to them.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked her.

"Of course she can play. She's a Scott" Nathan joked.

They played for about an hour. Katie, Nathan, and Kevin's team won, but only by two points. Katie scored about ten points. Everyone wanted to see how she would play against her dad so they played a one on one game and she won by four points.

"Oh my god, Nathan. You just got beat by your own daughter!" Lucas laughed.

"She only won by four points"

"Well, I can proudly say that Jenny has never beaten me" Jake bragged.

"Lily used to win against me…..but that was when she was younger and I let her win"

"Guess the Scott genes skipped her then"

"Actually, she hates basketball" Lucas said.

"Maybe it's time you had a talk with Peyton about her real dad" Nathan joked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It was a joke" Nathan said defensively.

"Really, because it sounded to me like you were calling my wife and the mother of Lucas's child a slut" Jake said.

"I was joking! Can't you two take a joke!"

"It wasn't funny'

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm just not in a good mood today. I have to go" Nathan said before getting into his car and leaving.

"Okay, something is definitely up with that guy" Jake concluded as Nathan drove off.

"Hey Brooke, Jake and I redecorated our room. Do you want to see?" Peyton asked a few hours after the party had ended. Haley had just left a while ago.

"Sure!" The two friends walked into Peyton's room. Brooke sat on the bed.

"Wow, it looks great. Definitely better than it used to look" Brooke joked.

"Very funny"

"Peyton! Is this a pregnancy test under the covers? Oh my god, congratulations!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Look at it Brooke. It's negative; all thirty-five of them are. I'm not pregnant and I never will be"

"I looked at it. It's positive. Peyton, you're pregnant"

"That's the one I took this morning. It's impossible! Jake and I have been trying for about five years and we haven't gotten pregnant yet. It has to be wrong!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying to have a baby?"

"The first negative one was right after the stillborn. I didn't want to make you more upset. Then, I guess it just got easier and easier to not tell you about it. I just didn't want to cause you to lose any more hope. I remember you and Lucas being devastated after your first miscarriage-all of them. And, I remember you telling me that even if you might not have another baby after bailey it was okay because you could be a mommy to my kids. I don't know if that's a good enough excuse but I really am sorry"

"It's okay, I understand. You should tell Jake, though. Answer this though. How could you have not noticed it was positive?"

"I guess I got so used to them being negative I barely look anymore"

"Well, you need to set up a doctor's appointment soon to make sure"

"Brooke! It's time to go!" Lucas called from downstairs.

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter. I won't be able to update for about a month because I am going to sleep away camp for about five weeks. REVIEW! **


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I just got back from two weeks at camp and it was really fun and I'm ready to start updating regularly!**

Nathan walked into Karen's Café. Deb and Karen still co-owned it and they had also made Haley a partner a few years after she graduated high school. Deb was currently at the café. She handed a cup of coffee to a man, then spotted Nathan walking through the door. She smiled.

"Hey sweetie"

"Mom, I'm thirty-three. Don't call me sweetie."

"I am your mother and I'll call you whatever the heck I want"

"Fine, but just when it's the two of us" Nathan said giving in.

"Sit down. Tell me what's wrong" Deb said as they sat down.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Are you sure?" Deb asked knowingly.

"Oh, it's nothing" Nathan answered quickly even though he had a feeling it was something.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me about anything. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Lucas and I are going to be at the basketball tryouts. We're both going to be coaching this year"

"Are Kevin and David trying out?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not forcing them too" After he said that Haley walked into the café.

"Hi Deb, sorry I'm late for my shift" Haley greeted not looking either of them in the eye. Nathan could tell something was wrong with her face. Her make-up was done really heavily like she was covering something.

"Hey Haley. I was just about to go get Katie and David from your place" Nathan said getting up.

"No, you can't! Um, I mean they're not there" Haley said quickly.

"Well, where are they?"

"I'll drop them off later Nathan"

"Where are they?"

"They're with friends. I'll drop them off later, okay!" Haley exclaimed, aggravated.

"Are you okay?" Deb asked concerned. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine! Never been better! Perfectly happy! This conversation is over. Nathan, I will drop David and Katie off at your place later, so you can just let it go. I have to get to work now"

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just asking where my kids are"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my kids Nathan!"

"Nathan, I was supposed to meet up with some friends soon so we'll catch up later" Deb said signaling to Nathan that he should go because she could tell he was making Haley uncomfortable.

"Alright, bye" Nathan said walking out. _Something is definitely going on with Haley……and the kids….and that asshole of a husband is causing the problem_ Nathan thought as he got into his car and drove away. He kept driving until he stopped in front of a house. He noticed the lights were off. It looked like nobody was home. He got out of the car.

Nathan knocked. Once. Twice. Nobody answered at the third knock or when he rang the doorbell. He opened the door. It was unlocked. It seemed like noone was home. He thought it was weird that he had never been inside Haley's house until now. Ben was always annoyingly protective. He found his way into the kitchen. He saw a knife out on the kitchen counter…..it had blood on it. His suspicions were instantly confirmed.

He went upstairs and opened a door that led into a bedroom. He gasped. All that was in it was a bland looking bed, a dresser with nothing on it except a picture, and a carpet. The walls were white. The only way he knew it was David's room was because it had a picture of the Jr. High basketball team on the dresser. This was the exact opposite of the messy room David and Kevin shared in Nathan's house.

Katie's room was pretty much the same. It had a bed, a dresser, and a full length mirror.

He went into the biggest room in the house. It was Haley's and Ben's. The King-sized bed had beautiful sheets on it that looked expensive. There was a couch. There was a bedside table with pictures of Haley and Ben on it. He picked one up. Ben had his arms around Haley, looking down at her smiling. She was smiling too, but Nathan could tell it wasn't real. It was fake, so was the look in her eyes. She was scared of him, but why did it have to be obvious in a picture?

"What do you think you're doing? I don't go snooping into your personal things" Nathan heard an angry voice behind him.

"Haley, why are you back so soon?"

"I got off early. Anyway, I'm the one asking the questions here!" Haley yelled grabbing the picture from him.

"I saw a bloody knife on the kitchen counter" He blurted.

"You have no right to snoop through my house. You better leave before Ben, my _husband_ who I _love_ very much, comes back and sees you here!"

"I know what he does" Nathan said, not budging.

"That's it, Nathan! I'm not going to drop the kids off at your house until you cut it out! If you know what's good for you, you'll mind your own business for once"

"Wait, you're not going to let me see David and Katie?"

"Right now I am very angry with you, so just give me some time to cool off and I might reconsider. You can see David tomorrow at tryouts. Until then, stay away from them!"

"We'll talk later, when you're in a better mood" Nathan said walking out of the room and leaving the house. Haley just lay down on her bed and sobbed after she heard him leave. She cried for almost ten minutes until she heard Ben walk in.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked walking over to her.

"Nothing. Where are David and Katie?" Haley asked, not returning his hug.

"In their rooms. I told them to stay quiet for the rest of the night. Did you make me dinner?"

"I just got back from work ten minutes ago" Haley started to exclaim.

"I don't care! You're supposed to take care of me and feed me! I'm your husband!" Ben yelled slapping her hard.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" Haley said quietly walking out of the room.

"It better be, bitch" Ben called back after her.

Haley walked into Katie's room. David and Katie were both in there sitting on the bed.

"Mom" Katie whispered in a scared voice. Haley just hugged them and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out" she said even though she knew she wouldn't.

"Are we still going to Dad's for the weekend" David asked.

"I think it might be best if the three of us stayed away from us for awhile. He suspects something. Kevin told him he saw bruises" Haley explained.

"That's my fault" David said.

"No, no it's nobody's fault except maybe mine" Haley said squeezing their hands tightly as if trying to hold onto them.

"Don't blame yourself, mom" Katie said.

"If Kevin and your Dad say anything, just deny it for now" Haley said standing up.

"But, Mom, we actually feel safe at Dad's house" Katie said.

"You can still see him. He would never want to stay away from you two. I'm going to go make dinner. I love you both more than anything" Haley said walking out of the room.

"Katie, if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Mom or Dad, okay" David asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I told Kevin about the bruises. We didn't want him to actually tell Dad though, so he just pretended to ask Dad what happened to me so he would suspect something"

"I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

"I told him too"

"Really, when?"

"It happened when Ben first hit me. It was five years ago when I said something rude and he spanked me hard. We didn't say anything because we didn't think it was a big deal back then"

"I better go back to my room before we both get in trouble" David said giving his sister a hug.

**A/n: Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter! Read and Review!**


	4. the one with the flashbacks

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I realize that in the first chapter I said I was going to have flashbacks at the end of each chapter, but I didn't. So this chapter is going to be mostly flashbacks. Flashbacks will be in _italics._ Read/Review!**

Haley lay awake in her bed. It was almost two in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Ben was sleeping soundly next to her. She guessed he never lay awake at night and thought about whether he'd made the right decisions, like she did practically every night for fifteen years. Sometimes she wondered if letting Nathan get away was the wrong decision. Sometimes she wondered if she even deserved having him as a friend. She was sure that he only thought of her as a friend and the mother of his twins and he could never think of her as anything more than that. She also wondered if she was the worst mother in the world for putting her kids in danger…….and maybe they would be better off without her. She knew that if Nathan knew what was going on in the Greene household, he would take Katie and David as far away from Ben as he could-even if it meant keeping them away from Haley. She knew she would never let that happen though. Now she started wondering what to do since it seemed like Nathan was starting to become suspicious. He obviously suspected something considering the fact he was going through her personal things earlier that day!

She thought back to that fateful day in 2005, fifteen years ago. She considered that as the day her life changed. It was the day she came back to Nathan to tell him she still loved. They had sex then she broke his heart. She remembered exactly what had happened.

_Flashback: June 2005 (Haley's POV)_

_I walked up to Nathan's door. Lucas told me that he had moved back in with his mom because he couldn't pay the bills for the apartment anymore. I knocked a few times before he answered. He stared at me. I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, what do you say to the guy you married, and then abandoned? _

"_Hi"_

"_What are you doing here Haley?" _

"_I'm done with the tour. I came back to you"_

"_Well, what makes you think I want you?" _

"_Will you just let me into the house and we can maybe talk?" He rolled his eyes and led me into his house. I instantly hated myself for causing the pain in his eyes. We went into his room and he closed the door. _

"_My mom's not here, but I want you gone before eleven" He said, his voice empty of emotion. _

"_I love you Nathan" _

"_You don't leave the guy you love for another guy" He said grabbing two beer cans from underneath his bed. He threw one to me and opened one for himself. _

"_When did you start drinking?" I asked as I opened mine. The weird tasting liquid actually felt good against my throat. I hadn't had anything to drink in hours. _

"_A while ago. A lot of things have actually changed since you left me for Chris" He said taking a gulp of beer. _

"_Really? Like What?" I asked taking another gulp of the beer. I was getting used to the taste and I liked it. He also took another swig before answering. _

"_I stopped loving you. It takes a cold-hearted person to do what you did, Haley" After he said that we just stood in silence drinking our beers. _

"_Want another one?" I heard him ask. _

"_Huh, what?" I must have spaced out for a few minutes. _

"_Do you want another beer?" He asked sounding a little annoyed. I nodded and he got us each another one. I opened it and drank some before breaking the silence again. _

"_Do you hate me?" I asked not realizing how stupid that sounded until later. _

"_I don't love you at all or even like you anymore. I don't know if I hate you yet" _

"_So, you would never be able to forgive me?" _

"_I don't hate you okay!" he exclaimed angrily. _

"_I don't hate you either. All I really want you to know is that I'm in love with you and the day we got married was the best day of my life" I told him crying. _

"_Haley-"He started to say. _

"_No, don't say anything Nathan. I should go"_

"_That's what you do best"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're leaving…again!"_

"_I don't want to leave, but it seems like you want me to leave" I whispered as he came closer to me. I could smell the beer on his breath. He kissed me. At first it was gentle, but then we started making out on his bed with him on top of me. Pretty soon our clothes were off and the obvious happened next. _

_THE NEXT DAY…..STILL 2005_

_It was the day after Nathan and I had what some would call our "apology" sex. I called him and told him to meet me at the park so we could talk. When I got there he was standing by his car waiting for me. He didn't see me. _

"_Hey Nathan!" I called. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. _

"_We should talk about last night" I started. _

"_Yeah, that was crazy" He said. _

"_I don't know if it was such a good idea"_

"_Are you serious Haley? Are you fucking serious!" He exclaimed looking extremely angry. _

"_That didn't come out right" I said quickly. _

"_You must have the coldest heart in the world or something! I keep putting my heart out there for you and you keep smashing it to pieces"_

"_What are you talking about? That wasn't what I meant! Can you give me a chance to explain? I'm still in love with you-"_

"_You don't deserve another chance" _

"_Let me explain" I pleaded as he got into his car. He gave me the meanest look and drove away._

_A few weeks later he finally let me talk to him. We decided that we were better off just friends after all the pain we had put each other through. _

_Flashback: September 2005 (Still Haley's POV)_

_I took a deep breath as I walked up the steps to Nathan's house. I really didn't want to tell him what I was about to tell him, but I didn't really have a choice. I took another deep breath as I rang the doorbell. I had chosen to go to his house after work because I knew his mom would be at the café. It had been a few months since I'd been to his house. We were talking again, but we weren't really friends. We kind of tried to avoid each other. I heard from Brooke that he'd been going to clubs and bars a lot. She said he usually got drunk and had one night stands with random girls. I had pretended not to be upset at hearing that. He answered the door. He looked shocked when he looked at me. _

"_We really need to talk" I said, letting myself in. _

"_What?" he asked. _

"_This is hard for me to say..." I started to explain, not really looking at him. _

"_Just tell me, Haley"_

"_I'm pregnant. It's definitely yours, so don't even ask if it's not!" _

"_Are you sure?" He asked looking shocked. _

"_I've been to the doctor's office and everything. I've been having morning sickness and eating really weird food. I'm pregnant!" I started crying. He hugged me and we sat down on the couch. _

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to keep it, but I'm too young to have a baby"_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_About four months, but I'm already starting to show"_

"_So, I guess that explains why you've been wearing sweatshirts and jackets to school" _

"_Yeah, I'm so scared Nathan!" I said, starting to cry again. _

"_Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Trust me" He said comfortingly. _

"_I'm so confused" I whispered. _

"_When's your next doctor's appointment? I'll go with you" He offered. Gosh, I didn't deserve his great reaction. _

"_Tomorrow after school. I'll meet you at 4:30 in the waiting room" I answered wiping tears from my eyes. _

"_We'll get through this, Haley." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Back to present time:**_

Haley remembered how hard it had been for her and Nathan at first after the twins had been born. They were living separately and felt awkward around each other since they didn't think the other loved them anymore. She remembered Katie and David always asking why their parents weren't married or even dating. Nathan and Haley just explained that they weren't in love. Haley had first met Ben when the twins were four. She was twenty-two and he was twenty-nine and a doctor. At the time she had fallen head-over-heels in love with him. He had been so nice and kind and he was always treating her to nice dinners and jewelry. He made her feel like a princess and proposed after they had only been dating five months. They married a few months later and their wedding definitely cost more than hers and Nathan's had. Except for he didn't write his own vows. She would never forget Nathan's vows. They had been beautiful and meaningful. Ben turned abusive after they had been married for about a year and a half.

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked those flashbacks. I was going to have a flashback that took place when Hannah left Kevin at Nathan's door, but I'll do that one later. review!**


	5. Against the Odds

**A/N: Okay, even though NO-ONE reviewed the last chapter, I still feel like writing another chapter. But, reviews would be really nice! Also I have a question, would Nathan's son Kevin and Jake's daughter Jenny be considered related? Because I'm thinking of having something happen between them.**

It was the first day of school. Lily was in her room (at her Dad's house) getting ready. She was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch tank top with a pair of dark jeans that she rolled up a little so she could wear flip-flops. Her curly blonde-brown hair was half-up half-down. She opened her drawer to get out some lip-gloss. She was confused. How could her make-up not be there? She rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness. She probably left all of her make-up at her mom's house where she had been for most of the summer! She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Her little half-sister Bailey was standing behind her, still in her pajamas.

"Why aren't you dressed, sweetie? I think Daddy's taking us to school soon" Lily asked bending down so she was at the little girl's eye level.

"Are you a big girl, Lily?"

"Well, I'm bigger than you" She answered, smiling teasingly.

"Then, can I borrow your make-up?"

"My make-up isn't here right now. I think it's at my mom's house right now….but your mommy has lots of make-up" Lily said a smile tugging at her lips. Brooke had almost three drawers filled with make-up.

"Why do we have different mommies?" Bailey asked innocently. Lily's face froze. Her parents had told her to be prepared for that question but they had neglected to tell her how to answer it.

"Um…ask Daddy. Let's get make-up"

"No! Tell me!" Bailey shouted.

"You can ask your mommy and daddy, okay. Now, I need to get make-up" Lily said standing up and walking out of the room. She felt a little guilty, but that really wasn't a question she wanted to answer.

She walked into her dad and Brooke's room. Brooke was lying on her bed reading a book that was propped up against her huge belly. Her dad was looking fir something in a drawer. She knocked on the door and then walked in.

"You look nice" Brooke complimented.

"Thanks. Um, Bailey asked me why we have different moms. I didn't know what to say so I told her to ask one of you"

"Oh, wow, I wasn't ready for that" Lucas said.

"Just tell her that you love both her and Lily the same even though you have different mommies" Brooke said not looking up from her book.

"That doesn't really answer her question though"

"Tell her that you'll explain it more when she's older. Actually, ask Peyton what you should say because she was the one that explained Nikki to jenny when she was five" Brooke suggested.

"Oh yeah, I remember her telling me about that" Lily said.

"I wonder why Peyton and Jake haven't had anymore kids though" Lucas wondered out loud. Brooke couldn't help it and started laughing.

"What do you know, Brooke?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows.

"Is mom pregnant?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you" Brooke said, smiling widely.

"You practically did anyway" Lucas informed her. Brooke gave him a look.

"Do you really want me to tell you, Lily?"

"Yeah!"

"Congratulations, you're going to be a big half-sister again!" Brooke exclaimed grinning widely.

"Wow, I thought mom seemed different!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Jenny smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing low-rise jeans and a hot pink tube-top. She had curled her long brown hair and put it half-up half-down. She walked into the kitchen where her step mom, Peyton and her dad Jake were sitting.

"What are you wearing?" Her dad asked accusingly.

"Oh my gosh Dad, I'm a freshman now. I can wear whatever I want" Jenny said rolling her eyes.

"Not while you're still living in my house and going by my rules"

"It's just a shirt!"

"Go to your room and change now"

"No" Jenny said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jennifer Jageilski, go change now!" Jake shouted angrily.

"Lucas would let Lily wear this!" Jenny said angrily to Jake.

"Not if I had anything to do with it" Peyton interjected.

"Oh, I'm sorry Peyton" Jenny said realizing that what she said was rude.

"It's okay. Lucas is worse than your dad anyway, not that I have a problem with that" Peyton added quickly.

"No, my dad's the worst!" Jenny shouted, then going to her room to change.

"I hope she doesn't tell Lily I said that because I really have no problem with the way Lucas parents. It's just sometimes it's hard compromising with him"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"He wouldn't let her wear make-up or pierce her ears until she was fourteen and he has to meet every boy she even thinks about going out with. He got mad when I left her with a babysitter he didn't know when she was two and he only like his mom or one of our friends to baby-sit her when she was younger. He punishes her for the littlest things"

"Wow….and I thought I was hard on Jenny"

"Yeah, but he's a great dad and he really cares about her and loves her"

"Is this good enough?" jenny asked walking into the room with a different outfit o.

"You look great!" Peyton complimented.

'I looked better before"

"So, are you trying out for cheerleading this year?" Peyton asked.

"No, it's too much work"

"Let's go outside. I have a surprise for you" Jake announced leading Jenny outside. She screeched in excitement. Her dad had gotten her a brand-new car as a present.

"I love you, Daddy!" She exclaimed giving Jake a huge hug. Being a year older than classmates, she had been the first to get her license. Se got into her car and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Lily! Guess what?" She asked excitedly when she heard her best friend's voice on the other line.

"Your dad and my mom got you a car?" Lily guessed. She already knew because she had helped Peyton and Jake pick it out.

"They told you, didn't they?" Jenny asked rolling her eyes. She hated people ruining surprises.

"Obviously" Lily answered, laughing.

"Want me to pick you up?"

"No, my dad's driving me to school. Anyway, you're not allowed to have people with you in the car for another four months! I got to go, bye. See you at school" Lily said, hanging up. Jenny just shrugged and started driving to school.

When she got there, she parked her car and looked for people she knew. She spotted her good friend Kevin Scott and shouted his name running over to him.

"Hey" He greeted giving her a hug, "Saw you drive up in your new car."

"Did everyone, but me know about that or something!"

"Yeah, pretty much" he answered laughing.

"Let me see your schedule" she instructed pulling out her schedule. He handed it to her.

"Hey! We have three classes together!"

"Cool" He said as the two made their way into the building.

"Are Katie and David here yet?" Jenny asked. She noticed he got a weird look in his eyes as she said that.

"I haven't seen them. They're at their mom's"

"Isn't this the week they're with you and your dad?"

"Yeah, but they're just staying with their mom for a while, that's all"

"Why?" She asked, looking confused.

"She just is!" He said angrily. Jenny looked hurt.

"Well, I didn't mean to make you angry" She said walking angry.

"Jenny, stop" He called after her.

"What'd you do now?" He heard a voice behind him. It was his half-brother, David James-Scott.

"I guess she's in an everlasting bad mood or something" Kevin replied shrugging. He didn't want to say the real reason Jenny had stormed off.

"So, how are things going with Paige?" David asked as they walked to their first class. He was referring to the girl Kevin had been dating for the past four months.

"We broke up last night. Her parents decided to move at the last minute and I don't think a long-distance relationship would have worked for us" Kevin said.

"Yeah, Andrea and I broke up too. I guess she had issues with us going to different high schools or whatever" David said shrugging.

"Do you think Jenny and I would be considered related?"

"No, I mean Jake isn't related to us and neither is her biological mother. But if you like her, that's just wrong!"

"I don't like her! I was just wondering"

"You're the worst liar, you know that?" David said laughing.

"I don't like her. She's like sister. It would be like liking Katie!"

"What about me?" they heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Katie behind them. She was wearing her dark curly brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple pink shirt with jeans-and her face and lots of cover-up.

"Uh, nothing. Kevin just likes Jenny." David teased, smiling.

"That is so wrong!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well David likes Lily." He lied.

"You two are perverts. What time are tryouts today?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"How would we know what time cheerleading tryouts are?"

"Ha Ha. I'm talking about basketball tryouts"

"There's no girl's basketball team. Why would you tryout for basketball anyway?" David commented.

"Did you not see me beat Dad at basketball at Peyton's house last week?"

"Yeah, but girls don't play in this school"

"You two are idiots" Katie said rolling her eyes. She walked into the gym and went into the coach's office. Her Dad, Nathan and Uncle Lucas were in there talking.

"Hey" She said, entering the room.

"Katie, what's up?" Lucas asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Nothing really, I had a question about tryouts"

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's fine" Katie responded tensing up.

"That's good. How's David?"

"He's good. Anyway, what time are tryouts"

"I think the cheerleading tryouts are 3:30 in the small gym" Lucas answered.

"No, I meant basketball"

"You want to try out for basketball?" Nathan asked surprised.

'Yeah, why not?"

"We don't have a girl's team. In fact, I don't think Tree Hill high has ever had any girl's playing basketball"

"There's a first time for everything" Katie said shrugging and walking out of the room.

"Katie" Nathan called after her.

"Tell your mom you and David are spending this weekend with me"

"Sure"

**a/N: Okay four reviews or I'm not updating**


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, I liked all the reviews I got yesterday so I'm updating again (well I would update no matter what) Hope you like this chapter. It doesn't matter to me whether u review or not as long as u like my story. First I'm gonna reply to reviews though: **

**Shana: I'm glad you like it! Keep reading! **

**Jeytonlover: Yeah, I think a Kevin/Jenny storyline will be very interesting so stay tuned. **

**OTHlover04: Thanks, keep reading! **

**Guest: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter! **

**Babyjayy: Is this soon enough? Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it. **

**Romantic tragedy: I didn't think they were related either but I just wanted to be sure because their families are pretty close. But Nathan and Jake may not feel the same way…. **

**Jessalyn: Pot's not addictive? Are you sure, because cigarettes are addictive and they're not even considered a drug. And anything can become addictive, even the computer. Well, if pot really isn't addictive, let's just say Peyton is an exceptionally weird person who became addicted to pot. **

**Lonnie: Oops I didn't do my math right. Let's see, okay people are typically 14 when they're freshman and Jenny's sixteen…. Well, she started school two years late and is in the same grade as her fifteen year old friends. Okay, I figured out my excuse. Lily, Kevin, David, and Katie all started school a year late so they are fifteen when they're freshman. Jenny got her license early because she's a really good driver and the laws changed saying people can get their permit when they're fifteen and their license when they're sixteen. **

**Charisma: Glad you like it!**

**Booya: I honestly appreciated your review. I completely agree with you-begging for reviews is pathetic, but I guess I just want people to read/review my story. Anyway I hope you keep reading **

**StorytellerD: I'm glad you're able to read it and get into it without getting confused! If you want to know what One Tree Hill is about go to it's section at or at I can't wait for the fifth season of Degrassi! Hopefully it will give me some new fanfiction ideas!**

Peyton walked into Brooke's house, her arms filled with bags. She put her car keys by the kitchen sink and walked up the stairs into Brooke and Lucas' bedroom. She opened the door to find Brooke sleeping with a magazine on top of her face. She laughed and went over to her sleeping best friend. Peyton sat down on the bed and gently whacked Brooke's face.

"Wake up Brooke, I went baby shopping!"

"God, P. Jageilski, couldn't you tell I was sleeping?"

"Oh, but don't you want to see the adorable things I bought?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me how you told Jake first!"

"I just sat him down and I said 'Sweetie, I have to tell you something. I'm going to have a baby'. He was so happy and we had a doctor's appointment today. I actually just got back from it and going shopping afterwards of course"

"Well, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm three months along" She said smiling widely.

"Yay! Show me what you bought"

"Just a bunch of cute little outfits and a music thing" Peyton said as she and Brooke went through all the bags.

"You really went all out"

"I know! I don't remember being this excited when I was pregnant with Lily. But then again, I did get pregnant with Lily after attempting suicide"

"Why'd you do that in the first place?"

"What?"

"Try to commit suicide. Peyton, there are so many people who love you and would do anything for you"

"I know that, Brooke. I just didn't know it at the time" Peyton mumbled looking down at a pair of socks.

"I'm always here for you, you know that"

"Let's stop being so sentimental" Peyton said laughing.

"Aright, what do you say we go out and eat something?"

"You know you're only allowed out three times a week and you've been out three times already" Peyton said in bossy tone that always annoyed Brooke.

"So? We can just go to the ice cream place. It's only five minutes from here! Please Peyton, with a big fat red cherry on top!" Brooke whined, sounding like a five year old.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest considering the fact that you're almost eight months pregnant. Besides, Lucas wouldn't let you"

"What Lucas doesn't know won't hurt him"

"He's your husband. You can't lie to him"

"You say that like you've never lied to yours" Brooke teased. For some reason Peyton jumped off the bed and tensed up.

"What are you talking about Brooke? What do you know?"

"Relax Peyton. It's called a joke"

"Well, it wasn't funny! I'll see you later" Peyton said turning around, ready to go.

"Peyton come back!"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I overreacted"

"Yes, you did. Tell me what's going on"

"I can't. It happened so long ago and I feel terrible"

"I won't tell Jake. Sit down"

"I'll tell you if you don't interrupt and you don't make judgments"

"Go on" Brooke said as the two friends lay on the bed. Brooke was facing Peyton, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"It was after rehab. Lily was two years old then and Jake and I were already married. I was in a bar because Jake and I had just had a big fight and I had been having a really bad day in addition to that. I started talking to this guy and I knew I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it. A couple hours later we both realized that we'd been in rehab at the same time. But I guess it didn't work for him because he had been dealing drugs. He offered me some and I took it. It felt really good, like all my pain and sadness and anger just went away. I didn't hear from him or see him since, but I still felt that longing for something. Something that would make my sadness and anger just go away."

"One day when Lily was four she had this huge tantrum and I felt like the worst mother in the world, so I went to a bar and had a beer or two. It felt so good; it really did make all my problems go away. So, I went into our liquor cabinet at home and had some wine. It had the same calming effect as the beer. I started doing that every day for a more than a year, drinking three to six glasses a day I felt like I could stop anytime I wanted. I think that's why I never stopped. When Lily was five she caught me on my second glass. She asked me what I was having and I told her it was nothing. I asked if she loved me and she said she would always love me because I'm her mommy. They day after that I decided it was time to change my ways. Stopping wasn't exactly a piece of cake. I secretly went to AA meetings without telling Jake. I made up stories that I was going to see you or staying late after work or shopping. I was completely sober until three years ago. This time I upgraded and used vodka which was stronger, both a bad thing and a good thing. It was good because it really made me feel better, but bad because I had to hide it really well and watch how much I had at a time"

"Brooke, believe me, there was never a time throughout my whole addiction where Ididn't feel guilty. I mean, I was lying to you and to my daughter and to my husband which made me so guilty that I just drank more to cover up the guilt. Last year when Lily was fourteen she caught me in the basement with an almost empty bottle of vodka. We talked about it and we made a compromise. She wouldn't say a word about it to anybody and I would go to AA meetings regularly. That was ten months ago and I'm still going to the meetings. Every Tuesday and Thursday at 4:30 for the past ten months. I haven't touched any alcohol since and I don't plan to. Lily also went to a support group for children of alcoholics, but she hasn't gone for awhile. I know that was a lot to digest in one sitting, but please don't hate me" Peyton finished taking a deep breath.

"Oh, wow. You're right. That was a lot"

"I feel terrible and I'm really scared. What if it affects my baby? What if he or she isn't okay?"

"I'm sure the baby will be fine. The question is will you?"

"What am I going to do? My therapist says I should tell Jake but I can't. He'll hate me!"

"Peyton, Jake will feel hurt and betrayed, but he will never ever hate you! Nobody could ever hate you!"

"I know I should tell him, but he's just so happy about this baby. I'd hate to ruin that"

"If you don't tell him, someone else might" After Brooke said that, the two friends just lay in silence, not saying anything for a long time. Then Peyton looked at the clock.

"Oh gosh! It's 4:30 already! I need to get home and cook dinner because we're telling Jenny and Lily about the baby tonight"

"Oh, about that, I kind of accidentally told Lily and Lucas this morning" Brooke confessed apologetically.

"Well, then I guess we're telling Jenny tonight" Peyton said shrugging and leaving.

**A/N: Hope you like that chapter! I like reviews  **


	7. A smoker and A Party

**A/N: Okay, this chapter takes place the day after the last chapter. **

It was the second day of tryouts and the guys were in the locker room.

"Is your sister coming back to tryouts today?" Kevin's friend Ramsey Foreman asked.

"Why? Are you scared you might lose your spot on the team to a girl?" Kevin asked jokingly.

"Please" he snorted.

"She actually kicked ass yesterday at tryouts" Steve Bracken commented.

"She's totally hot too" Sean Miller said licking his lips.

"Not as fine as Lily Scott" another guy added.

"Stop talking about my sister and my cousin like that" David said as if it were the grossest thing he'd heard all day.

"Yeah, let's talk about Anna Michaelchuck. Now she's hot!" Kevin said smirking.

"I heard she had sex with four different guys over the summer" Ramsey said.

"That's not right"

"Actually, five different guys. We hooked up after school let out but didn't tell anyone" Sean said.

"Yeah right" Kevin said laughing as the guys entered the gym. They guys and Katie started running warm-up laps.

"So, you think you can make the team?" A guy named Spencer asked as he ran next to Katie.

"I'm planning on it. This town needs a wake up call. Girls can play basketball too!"

"Good luck. You're going to need it"

"Alright, get in a line. We're choosing teams" Nathan shouted so they could all hear him.

"Katie Scott, Spencer Holden, Brian Stoker, Ramsey Foreman, Henry Blue, Trevor Hatter, Sean Miller, Landon Forester, Mike Ballmer, and Tyler White, you're one team!"

"David Scott, Kevin Scott, Kenny Scout, Steve Bracken, Ayden Jones, Drew Delton, Kyle Yousfi, Robert Combs, Anthony Lopez, and Johnny Baker, you're the other team" Lucas shouted.

"This game is going to show us who can play on a team and who can't, so you better use some good teamwork and do your best! There's twenty of you and only fifteen available spots on the team! Whoever scores twenty-five points first is the winner!"

Lucas blew his whistle indicating the start of the game.

"You know you're crazy, right Lucas?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked laughing.

"Kevin despises that Drew Delton kid and you put them on the same tryout team"

"That's only because you didn't put either of them on your team. Besides good teamwork includes playing with people you don't like. We're living proof of that"

"Good point. I wanted to ask you something though, has Haley seemed okay to you?"

"I guess so. I feel bad though. Our friendship was never the same after she came back from her tour" Lucas said as his phone started ringing. He answered it and started talking.

"Hi Brooke…..Tell Bailey Daddy says 'Hi'…How are you feeling...Good, is there a reason you called? I'm kind of working… Don't get upset, baby, it's just…okay, okay… I'm sorry… I can't wait until the baby's born either… You won't be so hormonal… That wasn't mean… Listen, I'm going to the store after work. Is there anything I can get for my favorite wife...? That's a first… I have to go… Love you…Bye" Nathan laughed as he listened to his brother's side of the conversation. Brooke had Lucas wrapped around her little finger.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes, putting his phone away.

"Nothing"

"So, when are you going to get a wife or at least a girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about? I go on dates!"

"Only like ten or eleven times a year! And it's usually someone Peyton or Brooke pick out for you"

"So?"

"What was long with Marie? You seemed to like her; I mean you were with her for four months" Lucas said referring to Nathan's last girlfriend who he had broken up with the month before.

"I think it was just about sex for her. Besides, the kids didn't like her. I'm not going to be with someone my kids don't like. Anyway, girls are expensive; I already have three teenagers and a house to pay for"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses man" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Tryouts are over! The results will be posted tomorrow morning!" Nathan shouted as the players finished cooling off.

Katie smiled to herself as she walked around to the back of the school where she had left her stuff. The girl's locker room was locked so she had used the bathroom in the back of the school to change. She stopped in her tracks. There was a guy standing in front of the bathroom door. He was wearing all black and he was smoking-on school property!

"You're in my way" she said coldly.

"I'm sorry Princess. Were you talking to me?"

"My name's not Princess"

"Really? What's your name then?"

"I'm Katie"

"You say that like you're the only one. It's not about you and it's not about me"

"Fine, my name is Katie and I'm not the only one. Trust me; it's definitely not about you"

"Did I say it was?"

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Lars. I could actually be the only one because I've never met anyone else with my name. So, maybe it does revolve around me"

"I've never seen you around Tree Hill and I know everybody. Are you new? It's not like I care or anything though…"

"Just moved from L.A. Of course you care" He said with a smirk.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Such a shame. You're only fifteen and you're already trying to get cancer" Katie said sarcastically.

"It's pretty calming, actually. You should try it, because you look like someone who really needs to be calmed down"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter"

"Look, I don't need you analyzing who I am or how I feel!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one"

"You're an assy one" she mimicked.

"You never answered my question. Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business"

"I'm going to go now, seeing as you don't wish for my company any longer" He said winking as he picked up his backpack and walked off.

"I never wish for your company, freak!" she called after him, frustrated.

It was about 5:30 later that day and everyone was over at Nathan's place. Everyone included Peyton, Lily, Jake, Jenny, Katie, Kevin, David, Lucas, Brooke, Karen, and Deb. Nathan had gone against Haley's wishes two days in a row and kept Katie and David with him. They hadn't been to Haley's since the morning of the day before. Everyone was having a lot of fun- at least until Haley came.

"Nathan, may I speak to you alone?" She asked considering everyone was in the same room.

"No, I think we can talk in front of everyone"

"Fine, do you want to explain to me why my kids didn't come home from school yesterday. I checked my caller-ID over and over again. I didn't know where they were so I called Brooke this morning. She informed me that they had spent the night with you! What happened to what I told after I caught you snooping around my house! They're supposed to be staying with me! You cannot go behind my back and do that! That's kidnapping! You are in so much trouble now I-" Nathan interrupted her little rant.

"It's better me than them"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's better me in trouble, than Katie and David. Because we both know how Ben punishes them, don't we?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"Really? Can you please explain the bruises on David's back to me or the bruise on Katie's arm or maybe even your black eye"

"Ben loves us! He would never do anything to hurt me or my kids!"

"I saw the bloody knife on your kitchen counter, Haley! Stop lying!"

"You know what? I'm just going to leave, but I'll see you in court"

"Court!"

"Yeah, since apparently this joint custody situation isn't working out I think it's time a judge gave me full custody"

"No sane judge would give _you _custody-not while you're married to that bastard"

"Why don't we let the kids decide where they want to live?"

"Fine by me. Katie, David where do you want to live?" Nathan asked as he and Haley faced the two of them.

"I'm really sorry mom, but I think living with Dad might be good for me for a while" Katie said wiping the tears from her eyes. Haley just solemnly nodded.

"I'm going to stay with mom" David said.

"Let's go upstairs. I'll help you pack" Nathan said walking upstairs with his son.

When they were in the room Nathan closed the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Nathan said.

"It's fine; I just want to be with mom because I don't want her to be alone with him. I'm glad Katie chose you though"

"Well, we can still see each other at school and stuff" Nathan said, hugging David.

"Thanks Dad"

"Take care of yourself and tell me if he seems like he's going to do something really dangerous or if he threatens you or anything'

"I will" David said as he finished packing and they went downstairs.

"Let's go David. Bye, Katie. I love you Sweetie" Haley said hugging her daughter and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry mom" she whispered.

"It's fine" Haley told her before she and David walked out the door.

"Um, kids, why don't you all go upstairs or something" Karen suggested to the teenagers. They obeyed and Jenny took Bailey from Deb.

The adults all sat down.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jake asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I have to take her to court" Nathan said.

"Then Haley will be all alone with him" Brooke said.

"I think if I take the kids away from her she'll realize what a horrible man Ben is and leave him. I know she made a mistake by staying with him, but if Haley doesn't have those two, she has nothing. She'll have to leave Ben, because I won't let her have Katie back until she does"

"What if she's tried to get away?" Deb suggested.

"Then I have a plan B"

"Haley could stay with one of us" Brooke offered.

"No, he'll suspect all of you. Mom, remember how Dad contacted us a few years back asking how he could make it up to us for being such an asshole. Well, I figured out what he could do"

"Can't you just do that instead of taking her to court?"

"No, I can't"

"Was tonight crazy or what?" Jake said as he and Peyton entered their bedroom.

"Poor Haley, I hope she and David are okay with Ben"

"Yeah, same here"

"Jake I have to talk to you. You might want to sit down for this" Peyton whispered.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jake asked sweetly, not knowing what his wife was about to tell him. She told him everything-exactly what she told Brooke. About how she had went to those bars and then had vodka and wine and hiding AA meetings from him. For two minutes they just sat there in silence.

"Get out" Jake finally said.

"Can we talk about this?" Peyton asked tears already forming in her eyes.

"What's there to talk about? I want you to leave now. Just pack a bag and go before I say or do something that I'll regret" He wasn't even looking at her. She just nodded and quickly packed a bag. She went into the TV room where Jenny was on the computer and Lily was watching TV.

"Lily, pack a bag. We're going somewhere for the night" Peyton said and before either girl could respond she turned around, going outside to wait by the car.

"Mom, what happened?" Lily asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jake found out"

"Oh, how'd he find out?"

"I told him"

"Where are we going?"

"Karen's"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Lily. More than anything"

They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Karen, Lily and I need a place to stay in the morning"

**A/.N: Whoo-hoo! Two chapters in a day Yay! Reviews are nice…**


	8. Lawyers

**A/N: Okay, this chapter takes place the day after the last chapter. **

It was Saturday, a few days since Haley threatened to take Nathan to court and Jake kicked Peyton out. Peyton and Lily were still staying at Karen's and Lily was currently at Jake's house getting some of her and Peyton's things. Peyton and Karen were having a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to ever tell me what happened with you and Jake?" Karen asked concerned. Peyton hadn't been her usual self since she had showed up a few nights ago.

"I was stupid"

"As much as I love having my grand-daughter and her mom who's like a second daughter to me at my house, you need to go talk to Jake"

"Karen, I can't, okay"

"Tell me what happened, then"

"Look, if having me here is an issue, I can find another place to stay and have Lily stay with Lucas until I get settled"

"Peyton, having you here is never an issue, but you need to work on your marriage"

"You don't understand" Peyton shook her head, blinking back tears.

"Why don't you let me the judge of that?" Karen asked sympathetically. Peyton took a deep breath and told her exactly what she told Brooke and Jake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You have to talk to Jake. This is a really hard time for you both and-"

Karen started to say, but was interrupted by Peyton.

"Did Lucas or Brooke tell you I'm pregnant?"

"Oh Peyton, you poor thing. I'll tell you what; Deb and Haley can take care of the café today. Take a shower and get dressed because you and I are having a girl's day" the older woman said giving Peyton a hug and walking towards her room.

----------------------------------

Lily had just finished the fifteen minute walk from Karen's to her mom and Jake's house. Well Jake's house for now. She knocked on the door because she had left her key there. Jake answered the door, looking tired.

"Jake, I just came to get some of my mom's and my stuff"

"Come on in"

"Is jenny here?" Lily asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No, she's at the mall. I'll tell her you came by. Where's your mom staying?"

"We've been at Karen's for the past few days" Lily answered.

"Okay, well feel free to get whatever you need."

"Okay" Lily said walking into her room. She grabbed a few shirts and jeans. She also found some homework that she had left there and put it in her duffel bag. Then, she walked into her mom and Jake's room. Her mom had just said to get a few outfits. She found a few shirts, jeans, and skirts and threw them into the duffel bag also. She looked around making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She grabbed a few bracelets that were on her mom's dresser and put them on her wrist, because she didn't want them in the bag with everything else. Something on their other dresser caught her eye. It was a picture of Jake, her mom, Jenny, Brooke, her dad, bailey, and her. Brooke was standing in front of Lucas and he had one arm resting on Brooke's stomach who was pregnant with her second miscarriage. His other arm was on Lily's shoulder, who was kneeling down next to Jenny. Jake and Peyton were standing next to Brooke and Lucas in the same pose as they were and Peyton and Brooke's bodies were facing each other, but their heads were turned toward the camera. Seventh month old Bailey, was sitting on the grass, held up by Jenny and Lily. She smiled sadly as she out the picture back down.

"Bye, I'm leaving!" she shouted to wherever Jake was when she left.

She walked into Karen's kitchen and set her stuff down. There was a note for her on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it.

_Lily,_

_Karen and I went shopping and to get manicures. We'll be back later this afternoon. If Keith is still here when you get back, go to the grocery store with him. I want to see some of your homework done when I get home. Hope things went well with Jake. I'll see you later. _

_Love You,_

_Mom_

6666665666666666666666666

Deb and Haley were cleaning the café before they opened up. Both were too nervous and to talk to each other. Deb couldn't help but notice a dark red mark on her arm.

"So, how's David doing?" Deb finally asked breaking the silence.

"My son is doing fine"

"Did he make the team?"

"Yeah, he's happy about that. He loves basketball" Haley responded still not looking at Deb.

"Got that from his dad, of course" Deb recalled laughing.

"Speaking of his biological father, tell Nathan that it's pathetic to use his mother as a way to get information from me"

"Haley, I care about you-and my grandson. This has nothing to do with Nathan"

"Right. How's Katie?"

"She's good; she made the team also"

"Tell her I'm happy for her"

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go meet with a lawyer"

"A lawyer?" Deb asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm getting my daughter back" Haley said, walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000000000000000fghfgdfgffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Haley James-Greene" Haley said with a smile, introducing herself to the man standing at the desk in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Haley. I'm Barry Rothman and I'll be your lawyer for this case. The first order of business is for you to tell me exactly why you think both your children would be safer in your home that their fathers"

"It's really quite simple Mr. Rothman. Nathan lives in an apartment with only two bedrooms. My daughter Katie shouldn't be forced to share a room with two teenage boys especially when she is a fifteen year old girl-"

"What do you mean by two teenage boys?"

"Nathan has another son-my Katie and David's half-brother Kevin. He is the result of a drunken one night stand. You see, Nathan doesn't even know the last name of the mother; All he remembers is she had blonde hair, which Kevin inherited"

"Well, do you have anything we can really use against him? Has he ever been faced with criminal charges?"

"Sixteen years ago. He was charged with the attempted murder of his father, Dan Scott who miraculously survived"

"Was he guilty?" Mr. Rothman asked, intrigued.

"No, he wasn't. You see, his father was a terrible man, the worst father to Nathan and his half-brother Lucas. But of course he didn't have an alibi. Well, not until I found out I was pregnant and told the police that Nathan couldn't have tried to kill his father because that was the same night Nathan and I had conceived Katie and David.

"Well, that still counts for something. Do you have anything else?"

"When he was eighteen, he was at a college party. He was pretty wasted. She was, too. The next morning, they wake up and their in bed next to each other. It turns out she was a little fourteen year old trying to act older than she was. She got scared; especially when her parents found out she was at a college party. She told them that Nathan had raped her. He spent five months in juvenile hall until he was proven innocent, but the fact that he had sex with a fourteen year old at a college party is sickening"

"I think we're going to win this case" Mr. Rothman said standing up to let her out.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you"

In another lawyer's office, Nathan was meeting with a lawyer too.

"Hi, I'm Beth Parker. I'll be your lawyer"

"Nathan Scott; it's nice to meet you" He said shaking her hand as they both sat down across from each other"

"Okay, I'm sure we can get you custody of your children, but why would you provide a safer environment for Katie and David?"

"Well, I may not be as rich as their step-dad, but my place is just better for them in every possible way. Besides I'm pretty sure he beats the three of them"

"That's a pretty serious accusation. Do you have proof?"

"My other son Kevin saw bruises and scratches all over David's back. Haley had a black eye last time I saw her and Katie is scared to live there anymore"

"Has Haley ever faced criminal charges?"

"Not that I know of"

"Is there anything we can use against her?"

"Well, I think the fact that her husband is abusive should be enough to get them out of there"

"It might not, but we can discuss that next time. We have to talk about the restraining order Haley is getting against you"

"What?"

"If you have any contact with David until the court hearing, you automatically lose the case- and David. You're not allowed to call him, email him, anything. If you do, Haley gets him and Katie"

"I'm their P.E. teacher and basketball coach. I have to see them"

"And that's the only time you may. You are forbidden to have any other contact with them. I'm sorry"

"What if she tries to contact Katie?"

"Nothing will happen if you don't have a restraining order against her with the same rules and restrictions"

"What if she wins the case?"

"Then you lose custody"

"Will I still be able to see them?"

"No, I'm sorry. If we lose the case you are forbidden to have any contact with David and Katie until they are eighteen. Her lawyers will probably tell her to take Katie and David out of Tree Hill high and put them into another school so they can't see you"

"She can't do that!"

"I'm sorry she can"

"Will I be able to see them at all?"

"Only once every couple months with her in the room"

"Do you think we have a chance at winning this?"

"From what I hear her lawyer Mr. Rothman has won every custody case he's been in"


	9. We have More In Common than you think

**A/N: Okay, this chapter takes place the three weeks after the last chapter. **

Katie walked through the school hallway towards her locker. She rolled her eyes as she saw a familiar figure standing by her locker. It was Lars.

"What are you doing by my locker?"

"I'm not allowed to hang out with my friend?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not your friend. Now be a good boy and move so I can get something out of my locker" He moved, but just to the locker next to hers.

"Ugh, don't you have somewhere to be?" Katie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nah, we have the next period together right? I'll walk you……and hold your stuff for you"

"Look, I don't need you to walk me. I don't need you to hold my stuff. In fact, I don't need you at all!" She shouted angrily and stomped off.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lars called after her.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Where'd you get the bruise on your arm from?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well, looks like we have more in common than you think" He said walking past her to their next class. She just stared after him wondering what he meant: _'We have more in common than you think' _She just ignored it and followed him to their next class.

"Okay, class we're going to start a long-term project that will be due in a month. You and a partner will choose a topic and research it. Then you will create a website about it. I'm choosing the partners" The class groaned. Mrs. Miller just laughed and read off the list of partners.

"Timmy Brooks and Dylan Teslow…Matt Duffy and Tom Phillips…..Kevin Scott and Jenny Jageilski…Melanie Thornton and Trish Cover…Kathleen McQueen and Manny Santos…Shauna Meyer and Jessie Meadow…David Scott and Anna Michaelchuck….Katie Scott and Lars Larson……."

Katie didn't bother listening to all the other names being called after she heard who her partner was. She couldn't be with Lars! He was the most annoying and infuriating person she had ever met! Plus, she couldn't stand people who smoked ever since her Aunt Vivian had died of lung cancer when she was only forty-six. She noticed he was staring at her with his signature smirk. She wanted to just smash that face to pieces. Instead, she just smirked right back at him and rolled her eyes. It was the last period of the day and she had basketball practice right after school let out. She noticed Lars following her as she walked out of the school building.

"We may be partners for this stupid project, but you don't need to stalk me"

"Chill, I was thinking we could start working on the project"

"I have practice until 4:00 and then I have other homework to do"

"Tomorrow then; I'll go over to your place and we can get started on the project" Lars said walking away before she had time to say anything else.

"Is there something wrong? You look upset" Kevin asked her while they were running laps during practice.

"It's just Lars. I'm partnered with him for a project and he really bugs me" Katie lied. Lars was only a small part of her problems.

"If you want I could "take care of him" for you"

"Thanks, but I don't need my big brother beating up every guy that gets on my nerves because trust me that would be half the male population"

"Including me?"

"Yes, including you" Katie joked.

"That hurts me, it really does"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said rolling her eyes.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Meanwhile Peyton was at Karen's house. She was almost five months pregnant now and starting to show. She had a doctor's appointment later that afternoon so she was staring to get ready for it. As she looked through her purse something caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Jake. It had been taken a few month's ago at Lily and Jenny's eighth grade graduation ceremony. They were sitting in their seats and Jake had his arm around Peyton who was smiling widely. They had been so happy then and now Jake hadn't spoken to her in three weeks…Didn't he at least care about their unborn child? She decided instead of calling him for what seemed like the hundredth time she would go over to his house before her doctor's appointment.

She drove to Jake's house hoping he would at least let her in. Peyton knew he would be home because he had the day off. Plus, she saw his car in the driveway as she pulled up to the driveway. She sighed. _'This is it'_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Peyton" was all Jake could say as he opened the door. Peyton noticed he looked tired and a little hurt, but he was trying to look angry.

"Jake, can we please talk?' She asked, trying not to cry.

"Come on in" He said, leading her over to the couch. They sat down.

"I am so sorry! I never should have hid my drinking problem from you, especially after I got counseling and Lily found out. You have no idea how terrible I feel. I love you so much, Jake!"

"I love you, too. I guess there's not much I can say to you though"

"What I did was low, lower than low and I shouldn't lied to you about it"

"Do you remember when I proposed, a while after you got out of rehab?"

"You made me promise I wouldn't do drugs ever again"

"What you did was worse; I mean how do you think I feel knowing that my wife was an alcoholic behind my back for years?"

"I've been sober for a-" Peyton started to say but was interrupted.

"Whether you're sober or not doesn't matter! I would have helped you through it!God, Peyton, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would ruin my marriage. At all the AA meetings I've been to there are always people talking about how their addictions ruined their life and caused them to lose the people they loved the most in the world! I don't want to be one of those people saying those things"

"You thought I would leave you?"

"No-maybe-I don't know. I was scared"

"Is that why whenever we go out to eat you never drink any wine or anything?"

"Yeah, I guess I thought just having one glass of anything would make me addicted again. When Lily caught me drinking it was like a wake up call. I realized that I couldn't lose her or you or Jenny or Brooke or Lucas or all the other people in my lives"

"That makes sense-besides I haven't been exactly truthful with you for the past few years"

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Nikki came to see Jenny a couple years ago. I wouldn't let her see Jenny and she gave me this huge lecture about how jenny needs to know who her biological mom is. I told Nikki that Jenny knows that you aren't her real mom, but she still doesn't want to meet Nikki. Ever since then she's tried to call me a couple times but I ignored her"

"Wow, I don't understand why didn't tell me"

"Nikki means nothing to me. She's nothing to my daughter. As far as I'm concerned, you are her mom. I didn't think it was worth telling" Jake said shrugging.

"Jenny's going to want to see her someday"

"Is it wrong of me to try to delay that day as much as I possibly can?"

"Maybe a little-Oh, look at the time! I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes. I'm finding out the baby's gender"

"I'll go with you-that's okay right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Peyton said smiling as they walked to her car.

OthothOTHOTHOTHOPTHOTHOTHOTHOOOOOOOOOOOASASDAD'''''''''''''''''

"Peyton Jageilski" A nurse said calling them into one of the rooms.

"Everything looks good" Dr. March announced fifteen minutes later.

"That's great" Jake said with a smile.

"So, are we finding out the baby's gender today?" Dr. March asked smiling.

"I think I want to. What about you Jake?" Peyton asked.

"If you want to"

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy!"

Peyton and Jake were about to exit the hospital when they heard a lot of noise. They turned around. Brooke was in a wheelchair screaming and Lucas was trying to talk to someone at the front desk. Jake couldn't quite hear what Brooke was saying but he thought she yelled something Lucas and a hooker and killing Lucas. Bailey was standing next to Brooke looking confused. Peyton ran over to Brooke to try to calm her down while Jake picked Bailey up and told Lucas he was taking her to get a treat. The last thing heard as he walked away was Brooke yelling: "Somebody get this baby out of meeee!"


	10. Erik Samuel and Fiona Bella Scott

**AN: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I wrote it out on paper last weekend and didn't get around to typing it until a few days ago and it took me a while to type because I was doing other things. I've also been having a lot of homework. Enjoy! **

"I swear Luke! You're not getting any from me ever again! The pain!" Brooke screamed from the hospital bed two hours later. Karen, Keith, Lily, Bailey, Peyton, Jenny, and Jake were all waiting in the waiting room. Lucas went to talk to them.

"How is she?" Karen asked, standing up.

"Not so good, but it's only been two hours so I'm sure she'll be fine" Lucas said unconvincingly.

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay" Karen said hugging Lucas knowing how hard all the failed pregnancies had been on him.

"Have they given her anything for the pain?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm going to go talk to the doctor" He said walking over to Dr. Border.

"Mr. Scott, I was just about to ask you something" The doctor said looking up from what he was doing.

"Your wife seems to be under a lot of pain and I think it might help if we gave her some medication. Can I get your permission?"

"That's fine with me, but you should ask her. She's the one having the baby"

"Alright, just sign these papers while I talk to her" Dr. Border said handing Lucas some paperwork.

A few minutes later after signing the papers Lucas walked back into Brooke's room. She looked-surprisingly- calm. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel baby?" He asked softly holding her hand.

"Like I'm going to have a baby, but at least Dr. Border gave me stuff for the pain"

"Think you're up for visitors? Mom, Peyton, Lily, and Bailey? Or that's probably too much"

"Please, I need people! I'll go totally crazy if the only thing I see for the next twenty hours are you, the idiot doctor, and these hideously ugly walls! Brooke exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face which caused Lucas to laugh a little.

"Fine, I'll go tell everyone out there that you are summoning them"

"That's why I love you Lukey-Pukey-Wukey- the Lukester!" Brooke shouted after him. Yes, the pain meds were definitely working. Lucas returned a few minutes later with Lily, Bailey, Karen, Keith, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny in tow.

"Only you can look good in the process of giving birth" Peyton joked hugging Brooke.

"Oh, we always look sexy. You should know that by now!" Brooke laughed.

"Mommy, are you going to be otay?" asked Bailey who was resting in Lucas's arms.

"Of course I am! I'm just going through the beautiful pain of having your new baby brother or sister"

"Can I pway Barbies with it"

"Well if it's a boy he probably wouldn't like Barbies…but that's okay! Of course you can play Barbies together"

"Why Lily have different mommy den me?" Bailey asked.

"I think…totally wasn't expecting that…well…it's like this…uh…yeah" Brooke started to try to explain but couldn't think of what to say.

"Can we tell you later?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Nowah! You always say dat! Now, now now!" Bailey shouted. Peyton just shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetie, you and Lily have different mommies because the stork gave Lily to me and your daddy, but gave you to your mommy and your daddy" Peyton explained.

"Otay. Tank yous, Auntie Peyton"

"That was what you told me when I was way younger" Lily commented with a smile.

"I'm tired" Bailey whispered resting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Oh, it's her nap time"

"I could take her home with me" Jenny offered.

"Thanks so much. Could you bring her back around 5:30?" Lucas asked handing Bailey over to Jenny.

"I'll go with them" Lily said.

"Bye girls! Love you!" Brooke shouted as the three girls left the room.

"Keith and I are going into the waiting room so you can have alone time before Brooke's next _painful _contraction" Karen said laughing. She and Keith left leaving Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton.

"So it's just us; Feels like old times" Jake said with a laugh.

"We're just missing two people" Peyton said sadly.

"Nathan and Haley"

"What I don't understand is every couple goes through the tough times and eventually works it out. Why couldn't Nathan and Haley? They could have" Brooke said sadly.

"I think the fact that they got married during high school hurt their relationship a lot more than it helped it" Peyton commented.

"Haley getting pregnant probably added more strain to their relationship. Then with Nathan finding Kevin on his porch"

"I'm still stuck on the fact that she used to be my best friend and now we barely talk" Lucas said sadly.

"Sorry to change the subject, but did anyone call Nathan?"

"I tried and I couldn't get a hold of him" Lucas answered.

"So are you ever going to tell us what happened at the doctor's appointment you had before we got here?" Brooke asked Peyton and Jake excitedly.

"We're having a boy" Jake announced proudly.

"Congrats" Lucas said to them.

"Let's pick out baby names!" Brooke said cheerfully.

"Sure…"

"We can play the name game"

"How do you play that?" Peyton asked.

"We'll all go around the room and say one name that we like. Each person gets three names. We'll do boy names first. The order will be me, Peyton, Jake and Lucas. We'll go around the room until each person has said three names. I'll write them down. Understand? Great!"

Brooke started.

"Bryan"

"Aidan"

"Samuel…Sam for short"

"Skye"

"Erik"

"You stole mine! Uh…Kyle"

"Nicholas with Nick for short"

"Jay"

"Will…not William…just Will"

"Taylor…it's a guy name also!"

"Ryan"

"Cody"

"So let's pick a name for Baby Scott first since we have a while until Baby Jageilski is born"

"I like the name Erik Jay. It's different"

"Ow! That hurt! Oh, God; I need doctors!" Brooke shouted in pain.

Jake quickly got a doctor while Lucas and Peyton held Brooke's hands.

"Oh! Aargh! Why can't men have babies!"

"Men don't have babies because it's physically impossible…and would be gross"

"You might joke now Peyton, but once you go through this pain you won't be joking!" Brooke screamed as Dr. Border walked in with Jake.

"Okay, Brooke, I need you to push real hard and take deep breaths when I tell you to"

"Just get this baby out! I mean now!" Brooke yelled.

"One…two…three…push…one…two…three…push…one… two…three…push! One…two…three...push…one…two…three...no don't push! It seems you're already five centimeters dilated, but it looks like there are two babies. Did you know this?"

"No, we didn't know because there's only supposed to be one baby!"

"This is a good thing. It'll be okay" Lucas said comfortingly.

"What if something goes wrong?" Brooke started crying.

"It's okay. I need you to breath and push again, Brooke. One…two…three…push…good job. Keep going"

"I can't push anymore! I want to stop!" Brooke shouted twenty minutes later. Dr. Border sighed.

"Are your contractions over?"

"I-I'm pretty s-sure they…are" Brooke said gasping for air.

"Me too. The babies are very close together. Baby One is blocking Baby Two's way to get out and Baby Two won't budge. I'm sorry but we can't do anything until Baby One moves. A C-section wouldn't be safe in this case. So, I suggest you try to sleep and notify me, a nurse, or another doctor every time you have a contraction" He said before exiting the room.

"I don't like Dr. Border. He is so not delivering our baby" Peyton whispered to Jake.

"Why don't we give Brooke some rest?" Jake suggested.

"We'll go make sure everyone in the waiting room isn't totally losing it" Peyton said giving Brooke a hug.

"Lucas, go with them. I need some sleep" Brooke whispered closing her eyes. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake walked into the living room. Both Keith and Karen were sitting down reading a book. Lily and Jenny were next to each other sharing a magazine and Bailey was sleeping. Lucas told them what the doctor said.

"Oh, poor thing. I'll go talk to her" Karen said standing up.

"No, I think she wants to be alone right now"

"Oh, okay, well I talked to Deb. She said Nathan said he would be here tomorrow night with Katie and Kevin She also offered to come and take Bailey for the night.

"Could you call her and tell her that would be great. I have a feeling tonight's going to be a long one so I'm going to try to catch some sleep" Lucas aid. He lay across a few chairs and was asleep within minutes.

It was 6:30 in the morning the next day. Keith, bailey, Jenny, and Jake were gone. Karen was sleeping in one of the chairs and Lily and Peyton were both drawing. Lucas had been in Brooke's room for the past four hours but nobody knew what was going on. Suddenly Lucas ran out excitedly waking Karen up.

"She had the babies!" he shouted happily.

"Boys or girls?" Peyton asked.

"One of each. Come and see!" They all went into Brooke's room. Her face was wet with a mixture of sweat and tears, but she was smiling widely as she held her baby girl and boy.

"Aw, can I hold one?" Peyton asked. Brooke handed her the girl.

"Oh, she's so tiny" Lily said.

"Have you named them yet?" Karen asked, as Brooke handed her the baby boy.

"No"

'I've always loved the name Alicia" Brooke commented.

"No, I really don't like that name. How abut Lacey?" Luke asked.

"No! I hated a girl named Lacey in fourth grade"

"What about Savannah or Susie?" Peyton suggested.

"Uh…something about those I don't like"

'I think she looks like a Fiona or Bella"

"I love those names!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So, her name is Fiona Bella Scott?" Lucas asked.

"Welcome to the world Fiona Bella Scott" Brooke whispered smiling at her daughter.

"I think this one is a Jay" Peyton said looking at the baby boy she was holding.

"No, he's more of an Erik or Kyle" Lily said.

"Erik Scott. I like that, but what should his middle name be?" Lucas asked,.

"Erik Samuel Scott"

"I like that. Welcome to the world Erik Samuel Scott" Brooke said.

"So who's older?" Peyton asked.

"Erik was born seven minutes before Fiona" Lucas answered.

"Someone call Deb and tell bailey that her little baby brother and sister want to meet her" Brooke said.

"I'll call her and everyone else I know" Karen said happily pulling out her cell phone.

**A/n: I hope you like that chapter. It took a while to type out. Here are the names you can vote on for Baby Jageilski:**

**Bryan**

**Aidan**

**Skye**

**Kyle**

**Nicholas**

**Jay**

**Will**

**Taylor (It's a guy name also)**

"**Ryan"**

**Cody**

**Please review and tell me what you think the name of Baby Jageilski should be! **


	11. Victims

It was two days after Brooke had had the babies and the kids were at school.

"Lily!" Lily turned around after she heard a guy's voice call her name. It was Drew Delton. They were partners for a project where they had to research a topic and make a website about it.

"Oh, hey Drew"

"You want to get together later today to work on the project?"

"Yeah, we should get started. I already have a few ideas written down"

"Great. Want to meet at your house around 4?"

"No, that's probably not a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Do the words "cranky, crying, newborn, twins" mean anything to you?" She joked.

"Alright, then come to my place after school. We can walk together. My house is really close"

"Sounds good. I have to get to first period, but I'll see you later "She said walking off.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"So, how long are you going to avoid working on this project with me?" Katie heard a voice behind her. She rolled her eyes. It was Lars.

"My aunt just had twins; I was at the hospital with my family last night…and the day before that I actually was avoiding you" she said exasperatedly.

"Well, if you avoid me again today, I'll make you do all the work" He said with an annoying smirk.

"There's something about you that makes me want to rip that smirk right off your ugly face"

"Meet me out front after school. We'll walk to my place."

"I'll pass. Jenny can drive me" She said walking away.

Katie!" She heard David call her over and she walked over to his locker.

"Hey, we haven't talked in a while" he noted.

"I know I'm sorry. I would've called you last night but Brooke had the babies and I was over there"

"Yeah, mom told me. Peyton called her I guess"

"Oh, how are you?'

"I'm fine I guess. The trials next week so I'm pretty nervous. What about you?"

"I'm not nervous. Is Ben treating you better now that I'm gone?"

"He hasn't been around much. Are you going to ask about mom?"

"I don't care about that bitch. I hate her" Katie said calmly. David however looked angry.

"How can you say that! So what, she's made some mistakes but she is still our mother!" David shouted. People started to stare at the two siblings.

"I hate her! I hate her so much! She ruined our family! We could have been one family, but NOOO, she had to go marry that bastard!" Now everyone, including Lars, was staring at them. Nathan was also there.

"Look, I know how you fee-"

"No! Don't you dare say you know how I feel! You don't! Does Ben go into your room at night! Does he rip your pajamas off! Does he show you his private! Does he make you touch it! Did he steal your innocence when you were twelve years old! Does he tell you he'll kill both mom and dad if you tell anyone! No? I didn't think so!" It wasn't until then she realized _everyone_ was staring at her-including her dad. She saw her dad walking over to her, shock all over his face. She couldn't move.

Katie felt a strong hand pulling her through the hallway. They ran toward the door. She looked back and saw Kevin and David running after them. Lars pulled her into some bushes. She wanted to scream, but he put her hand over her mouth. They saw David and Kevin go in the opposite direction, but then Nathan called them back in. She and Lars waited a few minutes before running again. They probably ran for almost ten minutes before they reached a house. Neither said anything as Lars took a key out of his pocket and opened the front door. He gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen and she did. She looked around. She didn't expect him to live in such a nice house. He handed her a cold water bottle and took one for himself.

"Is this your house?" She asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"What? You thought I lived in a cardboard box?" He joked.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Don't you remember the other day when I saw the bruise on your arm?"

"You said it looked like we had a lot in common"

"Well, we do"

"Oh-I had no idea"

"I don't really like to talk about it"

"Well, I'm not quite ready to face anything outside of your house so…if you share your story, I'll share mine"

"Are you blackmailing me now?"

"You don't have too…"

"When I was five my parents got divorced. I went to live with my Dad and stepmother. My stepmom, Adrianna was a monster. She would beat me, even when I did the littlest thing. Somehow, she thought I was evil and out to get her. My Dad hit me too. But he also did worse things. Things that whoever Ben is did to you. His friends also molested me too. Last year, I finally told my mom and my Dad and stepmom got put into jail. I live here with her, my stepdad, and my half-brother and half-sisters now. And no, they don't hit me. It's like being in a real family"

"That's good; I'm glad things worked out for you"

"So, want to tell me who Ben is? We had a deal…"

"Ben is my stepfather. I guess I'll start at the beginning. My parents got married at seventeen and they had a bad first few months of marriage. They decided to get a divorce-even when my mom was pregnant. My dad had sex with some other girl before he knew my mom was pregnant. David is my twin and Kevin's my half-brother"

"Then your mom married an asshole and now your dad's trying to get custody of you"

"How'd you know about the custody thing?"

"Word gets around and my mom is your dad's lawyer"

"Aren't lawyers supposed to have some kind of confidentiality thing with their clients?"

"Yeah…well…I might have mentioned it and said you were a good friend and she told me" She shrugged and gave him a weird look.

"I'm not" She said looking away.

"You're not what?"

"You said I was a good friend and I'm not. I barely know you!"

"I just told you my life story and you say you don't know me. That's interesting because I know you"

"Really" Katie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm you in pants"

"I'm not even going to respond to that!" She noticed him opening a drawer and take out a Cracker Jack box. He handed her a few and she popped them all in her mouth and chewed with her mouth open just to annoy him. He smirked and did the same. She wrinkled her nose. He took something out of the box-it was one of those little prizes you get in Cracker Jack boxes. It was a pink and blue plastic bracelet.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" he said putting the bracelet around her wrist.

"Nice pick up line" She smirked.

It was later that afternoon. Haley had just gotten back from work and she wanted to take a shower. She heard moans coming from the bedroom she shared with Ben. She opened the door and gasped in shock at what she saw: Ben and another woman-naked and all over each other. The "other woman" giggled and walked out of the room taking Ben's shirt with her. A few seconds later the front door slammed.

"Ben-"

"Don't lecture me, Haley. I'm sure you've cheated on me before" Ben said rolling his eyes like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's not true and you know it"

"Fine. I have an idea" he suggested smirking.

"What?"

"I'll let you have sex with other guys if you don't be bitch"

"How am I a bitch?"

"Come on-can't you let a guy have a little fun"

"I'm the only one you should be having "fun" with"

"Okay, let's have some fun!' He said grabbing her down on to the bed. He forced his lips down on hers and forced his body on top of her. She shouted for him to stop, but he pulled his pants off, then his shirt.

"No! Ben! Stop!" Neither of them heard the front door being kicked open or footsteps running up the stairs.

Neither of them heard Jake Jageilski, who was a policeman barge in along with two other policemen. Jake stood there in shock.

"Benjamin Greene, you are under arrest for the rape of Katelyn Scott-and attempted rape of Haley Greene. You have the right to remain silent and..."

Jake went over to Haley and she sobbed in his arms.

"Jake?"

Yes, Hales…"

"The policeman said he raped Katie"

"She admitted it during school and a lot of people heard her"

"This is all my fault!" She exclaimed sobbing.

"No, Haley this is _not_ your fault. It's Ben's fault for doing this to you and Katie and David" He had seen a lot of victims of abuse and rape but it really hurt Jake to see his old friend like this.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, tonight I'll take you to the police station and then you can stay with me and Peyton"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, Lily's at Lucas's so you can sleep in her bed"

"Thank you; I don't deserve this"

"Come on; Let's go"

Peyton came home from work to see Haley at her kitchen table. She had on an old black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Well, this is not a sight I see everyday" she joked.

"Jake didn't tell you?"

"No, my phone hasn't been working. Hales, what happened?" Peyton asked sitting down next to her old best friend.

"The cops including Jake who was on duty caught Ben- caught Ben- I can't say it. I'll start crying again" Peyton simply nodded and hugged her friend. Her good-hearted husband had brought more then a few abuse victims to stay, but it hurt her to see her best friend like this.

"So, on a lighter note, I'm pregnant"

"Oh, congratulations Peyton. What did Brooke name the baby?"

"She named the _babies_ Erik and Fiona"

"Those are beautiful names. Can we go see her tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't have to work tomorrow so we'll have a girl's day"

"Gosh, it's been so long since I've spent time with the two of you"

"I know, but you're here now" Peyton said smiling. The two friends talked through the whole night and Haley realized what a long time it had been since she was truly happy.

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed… I didn't expect to have Ben get arrested in this chapter but I did. Hope you liked it. **


	12. Remeniscing

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! Sorry if the Katie part was too graphic. I'll try to tone it down when they go to court, but this is going to be a non-dramatic chapter. It'll talk about drama but it won't be dramatic.**

"Oh! That was so much fun, especially when Tim flirted with the principal because he drank so much spiked punch!" Brooke laughed.

"Then she was like this may be before the last dance of senior year but I'm giving you detention anyway!" Peyton added as she came over with a bowl of popcorn.

"Then he was like 'Babe, you can give me all the detentions you want-as long as your supervising' he is so lucky she let him graduate!" Haley finished, cracking up so much that her face was turning red.

"Dim is lucky he graduated at all" Peyton said seriously using Tim's old nickname.

"Yes, Tim was not the brightest tool in the shed…or whatever the saying was…is"

"Toolbox, Brooke! It's toolbox!" Peyton exclaimed throwing a handful of popcorn at her.

"Brooke, I think the twins are crying" Haley said.

"Yeah, Peyton must have woken them up. Do you want to get them Haley?" Brooke asked.

"As long as I don't have to change their diaper" She joked, going up the stairs to the babies' room. A few minutes later she returned with a twin in each arm.

"Aw, come to mommy, baby" Brooke cooed taking Erik who was squirming in Haley's arm.

"They're beautiful" Haley whispered setting Fiona down on the floor as she sat down.

"Aw, I want one!" Peyton cooed tickling Erik.

"Aren't you getting one in, like four months?" Haley asked laughing.

"I'm not a patient person!"

"So, have you thought of a name? It's a boy, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it's a boy, but Jake and I want to wait until he's born to decide on a name"

"That's a good idea"

"I can't wait until Lucas comes home for his lunch break. He'll be so excited to see you" Brooke said to Haley.

"I know, I haven't talked to him in forever"

"I remember back when we weren't friends yet, it seemed like the only people you and Lucas hung out with were each other"

"I remember when we first met. Miss Cindy's kindergarten class…."

_**Flashback: 1991 Tree Hill Elementary School **_

"_No, mommy. I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" Little Haley James screamed as her mother, Lydia tried to get her to come out of the car. _

"_No, Taylor and Quinn said kindergarten is really scary! They went here!" Haley shouted referring to her two big sisters. _

"_They were just trying to scare you. Come on, Haley-bub you'll love kindergarten. I'm sure you'll make all sorts of new friends" _

"_I'm not pretty! Vivian said boys like pretty girls!"_

"_You're too young for boys"_

"_No! Mommy, don't make me go!"_

"_You are very pretty. You're the prettiest little five year old I've ever seen" Haley just crossed her arms and scowled. _

"_Don't make that face; it'll get stuck like that if you do it a lot"_

"_No, it won't. Quinn does it a lot and it's never gotten stuck"_

"_Well, maybe Quinn has magic powers" Lydia joked. _

"_Are you saying I don't have magic powers! That's mean" _

"_That's not what I'm saying. Just let me walk you into the classroom and we'll see if you like it or not. Please Haley-bub…do it for mommy. She's very tired"_

"_You made me cry!" Haley shouted fake-crying. _

"_I'll make you a deal. If you put on a brave face and go into that classroom with me, I'll let you leave if you don't like it" She said drying Haley's "tears". _

"_Only because I love you" Haley said jumping out of the car in her usual happy manner. Lydia smiled, satisfied; it had actually been harder to get Haley's six older siblings to go into kindergarten. The two walked into the classroom. _

"_Hi, I'm Miss Cindy. What's your name, sweetie?" A tall blonde woman asked bending down to Haley's level._

"_I'm Haley James and my mommy said I could leave if I don't like kindergarten"_

"_Haley!" Lydia scolded "I guess I'm not ready to let my baby go" She explained to Cindy. _

"_Then take me home mommy" Haley whined. _

"_Oh, but you'll have so much fun here!" Cindy said happily. _

"_No, I'll have fun baking cookies with mommy. I won't have fun learning my ABC's and when you throw a ruler at me if I get them wrong" She said to Miss Cindy. _

"_I won't throw a ruler at you" Cindy said, taken aback. _

"_Who told you that?" Lydia demanded. _

"_Brian and Evan" Haley answered talking about her nine year old twin brothers. Lydia shook her head; her twin sons found pleasure in teasing their littlest sister. _

"_That's not true. Why don't you go play with Lucas while I talk to your mommy?" Cindy suggested gesturing towards a little boy Haley didn't know. She looked at her mom and Lydia gave her an approving smile. She ran over to a little boy playing with legos by himself._

"_Hello, I'm Haley!" She said sitting down by him. _

"_I'm Lucas. Want to play with me?" _

"_Okay! Let's talk about ourselves!" _

"_I don't like talking. Let's not talk"_

"_I love to talk. Talking is so fun. Out of everyone in my family I talk so much. I talk to everyone and anyone! I talked to a homeless man once; he tried to take me with him and he was mean so I kicked him where it only hurts boys. My mommy and daddy were proud of me. So were my brothers and sisters. I have four sisters and two brothers. My daddy calls me Chatterbox or Jabber Jaw or Motor Mouth! What does your daddy call you?" _

"_I don't know my daddy. My mommy says he's a really mean man. He left me before I was even born" _

"_He's a toad" _

"_What?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh. He was probably one of the saddest five year olds. _

"_My daddy says boys can either be knights with armor, frogs, or toads. The knights are the great boys who will sweep off your feet and do anything for you. Frogs are good boys in the heart, but sometimes they don't do such nice things. Toads are the really mean boys who want to hurt the good girls" _

"_Am I a knight?" He asked. _

"_Until you prove me wrong you are a toad"_

"_That's stupid"_

"_You said a bad word! Don't make me tell on you!"_

"_You can't tell on me!"_

"_I won't tell on you. I'm hungry and I don't like my lunch" _

"_Do you want to play with me after school at my mom's café?" _

"_What is it called?" _

"_Karen's Café" _

"_I like that name" _

_**Back to Present day:**_

"Oh, that's so cute" Peyton said after Haley told the story of how she and Lucas first met.

"I remember for years I would go to Karen's Café or Lucas's house after school. It was a ritual or something. It was also partly because being around all my siblings too much can be nauseating "

"That's so funny how he was so broody back when he was five years old" Brooke said.

"Yes, I was the sunshine in his life" Haley joked.

"Yeah, but I taught him to have fun" Brooke said.

"By getting him drunk and skinny-dipping with you in a stranger's hot tub" Haley finished.

"You forgot the part where I helped him come to the realization that he needed a tattoo…badly" Brooke said laughing.

"And I was his deep emotional whatever" Peyton said also laughing.

"Yeah, that's why he liked dating the two of us at the same time. You and him shared an emotional connection and me and Lucas we…well I'm sure you don't want to know _exactly_ what we did" Brooke said winking.

"I'm so sorry he cheated on you with me. I mean I knew I was betraying you but for some reason we-I couldn't stop. We talked about telling you, but then you found out on your own and I felt so bad because you hated me so much-"

"It's okay Peyton; I forgave you like sixteen years ago. Remember?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I still feel bad"

"At least you didn't have sex with him while he was with me. You waited until a year later for that" Brooke joked

"True. But, there are still nights where I just lie awake and think of all the bad things I've done and people that have been affected by my choices"

"So do I, Haley said "I mean what if I had fought for Nathan? And told him that I was still in love with him and there was nobody else in the world that I love as much as him. Then maybe we would still be together today, raising our children together or at least I could say I fought for him"

"He's still in love with you. He never goes on dates except when Peyton and I force him to. He's practically a male nun; that's how little he dates"

"No, he can't still love me. It's been too long. He's different and I'm different and-no it just wouldn't work" Haley said shaking her head.

"He does and you don't know how much it hurts him to see you hurting"

"I don't know…"

"Hey! This is a girl's day. We're not talking about boys unless we're talking about my cute little baby boy" Brooke said jokingly.

"I agree" Haley said bouncing Fiona up and down on her leg as she started to cry; the baby suddenly smiled after a minute of bouncing.

"Haley! That's her first smile! Oh my gosh, I have to get the camera!" Brooke exclaimed. She was back in a minute with a camera in hand.

"Smile, Fi-fi baby" She said, taking the picture, using the nickname she'd made for her daughter.

"Brooke, I'm home and I brought food!" They heard a voice shout from the kitchen.

The girls walked into the kitchen with the babies. Lucas looked, surprised as he saw Haley. She gave him a small smile as she set Fiona down in her carrier. Peyton did the same with Erik.

"Hey, hales" Lucas said enveloping her in a hug. He whispered to Brooke that Jake had told him what happened.

"I heard that" Haley said with a laugh.

""Whoops" He joked taking Erik out of his carrier.

"Guess what, Luke?" Brooke asked happily.

"We both know I'm the worst guesser ever, so why don't you tell me?" He asked laughing.

"You're right; you are the worst at guessing and Fiona smiled!"

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Lucas exclaimed immediately turning to Fiona and trying to get her to smile.

"She's not going to smile on command. She's not a dolphin" Peyton joked rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where's everybody?" they heard a voice call from the front door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited Nathan over" Lucas said.

'You're smart" Brooke said sarcastically. Lucas looked hurt so she smiled to let him know she wasn't serious.

"Haley…" Nathan said with surprise when he saw Haley in the kitchen.

"Come, on Peyton let's go" Brooke said as they grabbed the food containers and Fiona.

"Yeah, I'll go with them" Lucas said uncomfortably taking Erik and an extra food container, but he left one for Nathan and Haley.

"So, would it be safe to guess that Jake told you everything?" Haley asked as Nathan put the food on two separate plates for them and got a couple of forks.

"If by everything you mean that they arrested and Ben and you're staying with Peyton now"

"That's not everything, but that's all you need to know for now"

"Yeah, he said there was something else but you would have to tell me on your own"

"Is Katie okay?"

"Yeah, I know this is probably about the last thing you want to worry about right now but we should talk about the custody situation. I mean, do you still want to do this?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't even have a permanent place to live right now…and I don't want to back to that house"

"Maybe we could drop the case and I could keep them until you have a place to live and then we can have joint custody"

"Yeah, that would be good"

"Are you pressing charges?"

"Yea, Jake found a good lawyer for me to talk to"

"Well, um if you get tired of staying at Jake's place you could always come live with me" Nathan said not realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

"It's a little too soon for that. Way too soon, in fact"

"I'm sorry Haley. That came out wrong"

"Yeah, but It's okay. I never thanked you"

"Thanked me for what?" Without realizing it the two took a few steps closer to each other.

"Without you trying to get custody, I never would have realized how important it was to leave Ben"

"I still love you. I know that couldn't have come at a worse time, but there it is"

"Wow, there it is" Haley whispered. The two were inches apart now.

"Haley, if-" Nathan started to say. She interrupted him by putting her finger over his mouth and kissing him gently. They pulled apart and smiled, then started kissing again. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas who had been listening came into the kitchen; the girls were clapping.

"It's about time!" Peyton exclaimed laughing. Nathan and Haley just smiled at each other.

**A/N: Okay, I think that was one of the longest chapters. I hope you liked it! Review! I think there's going to be about five more chapters left, then it's done. **


	13. New Addition

"Brooke, are you sure you'll be okay with the kids while I go to the river court?" Lucas asked a few days later as he and Brooke were eating breakfast with bailey while the babies slept.

"It's fine! Peyton and Bevin are coming over today to hang out and help. We'll be fine" She said giggling as he put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you alone with three kids"

"Okay, what part of I will be okay do you not seem to understand. Besides you can have your alone "basketball" time today and I'll have my "shopping alone time that I love" tomorrow!" She said rolling her eyes playfully throwing a piece of sausage at him.

"Oh, is that how it is?" He asked jokingly reaching over to grab a pancake to throw at her but instead spilling orange juice all over her skirt.

"Oh, no you didn't!" She exclaimed spraying chocolate syrup on him. In return he sprayed whipped cream on her.

"Food fight!" Bailey shouted pouring milk on Lucas's head and throwing her food at Brooke.

"No, we don't throw food!" Brooke tried to scold but ended up laughing hysterically. Lucas sprinkled sugar on both Bailey and Brooke's heads.

"Don't make me pour coffee on you Luke!" Brooke shouted.

"Let's clean this mess up"

"No, you go get cleaned up for your alone time and bailey and I are going to play the cleaning game. Aren't we, bailey-bub?"

"Yay! Cwealning game! Cwean up time! Come on Mommy" Bailey shouted jumping up and down.

"Someone's hyper. Whoever cleans up the fastest gets a treat"

othothothffothffothffothffffffothffothffothffothffffothffothffothothothothfffffffothffothoth

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas walked up to the river court. He saw a girl he didn't know shooting hoops by herself. She was good. Every shot she made sunk in perfectly. She looked African American, but you could tell she was mixed. She had shoulder-length black hair that was curled slightly at the ends. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're really good" He commented walking up to her.

"I guess I'm okay" She said shrugging, "Oh, who am I kidding. I'm great!"

"That's true. Do you live around here, you don't look familiar and I know over half the town" Something about her, other than her exceptional basketball skills, seemed familiar.

"Um, I'm actually looking for someone. I'm not even sure if he lives here anymore but my mom said this is where he's from so I thought I'd start here"

"Who're you looking for?" He asked as he made a basket and passed the ball to her.

"My father"

"Oh, you don't know him?"

"No, I've never met him"

"I know how that feels. My dad abandoned my mom when she was pregnant and got another woman pregnant; she gave birth to my half-brother Nathan and none of the three of them gave my mother or me the time of day until I was seventeen. Now Nathan and I are on good-terms and my mom is best friends with his mom"

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said honestly. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection to this man she barely knew.

"Yeah, so what's his name?"

"His name's Lucas Scott. Maybe you know him?"

"Oh my God" He gasped. There couldn't be more than one Lucas Scott in Tree Hill.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something" She said laughing.

"I- I'm Lucas Scott"

"You're white!"

"Thank you….I didn't realize that"

"No, I mean mom told me you were white because I'm mixed so like….that was obvious. But, you're like _white white_"

"What's your name? How old are you? Want to go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah…this is weird"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! I've barely eaten since I got here last night"

"There's a McDonalds about ten minutes away. Is that okay?" Lucas asked leading her to his car.

"Are you kidding? That's my favorite fast food place"

"I would take you to get something nicer, but I left most of my money at home"

"It's okay. Are you reading this?" She asked picking up a copy of The great Gatsby that he had in his car.

"No, my daughter was, but she accidentally left it in my car. It's a classic; one of my favorites"

"Mine too. I read it a couple months ago"

!&&&&()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()(()())()())()())()())()()()())()()()()()()()()())))()((())

The newly-discovered father and daughter got into the car with their food. They didn't want to eat in McDonalds so they drove to the River Court to eat. They sat on the bench with their food.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Michelle Scott. My mom gave me your last name so I would at least have a small part of you"

"That's what my mom did too. How old are you?"

"I just turned fourteen October 10"

'Is your mom Faith Thompson"

"Yeah, but she died when I was six in a car crash"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Who did you live with after that?"

"First I went to live with my uncle who just got married, and then when I was eight he killed her. After that none of my other aunts or uncles wanted to take me in except for my mom's second cousin once removed or something, but when I was eleven she got tired of me and sent me to live with her twenty-something year old son, but he and his fiancé didn't like me at all. When I was thirteen they sent me to live with my Grandma and I've lived with her since then. She just died of cancer though and after her funeral I came here"

"I am so sorry"

"I don't like it when people say they're sorry because I don't need their pity. I'm a big girl"

"That's good"

"Yeah, so you said you have a daughter earlier. Tell me about her"

"Well, her name's Lily and she's a year older than you and a freshman in high school. She shares my love of reading good books and she looks like both me and her mom"

"Oh, how long have you been married to her mom?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused. Then he realized she thought he was married to Peyton.

"You're wearing a wedding ring…"

"Yeah, I'm married, but not to Lily's mom Peyton. I'm married to Brooke. Peyton and I had Lily when we were eighteen, but we were never together. She's married also to Jake who has a daughter named Jenny who's also a freshman in high school"

"So then Lily and Jenny would be stepsisters and Lily and I would be half-sisters, right?"

"Yeah, Bailey, Fiona, and Erik would also be your half siblings"

"Are they your kids with Brooke? How old are they?"

"Yes, they're my children with Brooke. Bailey is three and a Daddy's girl. Fiona and Erik are both about a month old"

"What are you going to tell them?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know"

)))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()($$$$$$!11!#$777777

333333333333333333333333333333&

"So, what are we going to tell them?" Haley asked as she and Nathan pulled up to Nathan's place where David, Katie, and Kevin were.

"I don't know" Nathan said nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it" Haley said as Nathan opened the car door for her to get out. It had been a week since they kissed and they had secretly been dating/making out whenever they could.

They walked into the house. The three siblings were all in the TV room. Katie was sitting on the floor reading a magazine and the boys were watching TV.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing together? Oh my gosh, they're holding hands" Katie said to her brothers.

Haley sat down next to Katie on the floor and Nathan sat on the couch in the middle of David and Kevin.

"Your father and I have something to tell you" Haley started.

'Yeah, we know you're together. When Katie went to hang out with Lily yesterday at Peyton's she saw the two of you in the guest room" Kevin said.

"But you were surprised to see us holding hands just now" Haley said confused.

"We were joking" David said.

"And, it was so funny" Nathan said sarcastically.

"You're right. It was" Katie said laughing.

"Does anybody want lunch? I'm hungry"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since…breakfast" David said.

"Yeah, usually people have lunch after breakfast" Kevin responded as they got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ew, Nathan, your kitchen's a mess. I'm so cleaning this up after I make lunch. In fact, nobody's eating until this mess is cleaned up. How do you live like this?" Haley asked wrinkling her nose.

"It's actually pretty fun" Nathan said shrugging. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go watch TV or something while your dad and I make lunch?" Haley suggested to the kids. The three left, leaving the two adults alone.

"Do, you have any spaghetti sauce? Haley asked as she took a box of pasta out of the pantry. " Oh, here it is"

"So, do you want me to just stand here looking good" Nathan asked after she turned down his offer to help"

"Yeah, pretty much. Besides, you couldn't cook to save your life" She said laughing.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?" She asked as he took out a pan and put it on the stove and gave her a challenging look.

"I'm showing you what I learned in single parent cooking class. We'll see whose pasta the kids like better"

"Why, Nathan, are you challenging me to a cook off?"

"I think I am"

"Oh, you are so on!"

Lucas walked into the house. Luckily Bevin and Peyton had left a couple hours ago. He saw Brooke asleep on the couch with the kids. He motioned for Michelle to go upstairs to Lily's room and then gently woke only Brooke up. He gestured for her to go to the kitchen with him so he wouldn't wake up Bailey. They each took a sleeping twin and went to the kitchen.

"You might want to sit down" Lucas said, sitting down himself.

"Okay"

"Remember my girlfriend Faith, from when we were twenty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She has a fourteen year old daughter and she moved fourteen years ago after we broke up…."

"Tell me you're not saying what I think"

"I was at the River court and there was a girl shooting hoops. Her name is Michelle and she was looking for her father who she never met"

"Please tell me it's not you and you're taking her to her real father"

"I wish I could tell you that, but I'm her father"

"How do even know that? She could be lying. I mean, Faith could have been raped and when Michelle asked who the father was she didn't know what to tell her so she said it was you"

"She looks nothing like me, but she'd so much like me"

"How do you know she's not homeless and is just looking for free clothes and a free meal?"

"She is homeless-well technically"

"What?"

"There's no other family left for her to be with. I'm all she has, Brooke. We're all she has"

"Damn you for having a heart Lucas Scott' Brooke whispered, jokingly.

"Damn you for being so forgiving, Brooke Scott" He said back, kissing her.

"Dad! Brooke!" They heard Lily shouting. Lucas realized she was coming back from Peyton's.

"Lily I'm in here!" he shouted back.

"Dad, why is there a girl I don't even know in my room, watching my TV?" Brooke decided this was her cue to leave and went into the other room. Lucas explained to her everything he told Brooke.

"So, you've been lying to me my whole life! Lily shouted angrily.

"No, I didn't know about Michelle until today"

"You told me to only "be" with someone I love. You told me Brooke and Peyton were the only women you loved! That's a lie if you had sex with this Faith person! Did you love her?" Lily asked angrily. Her face was red with anger. Lucas didn't say anything and just looked down.

"I hate you! Lily exclaimed. She spun around to see Michelle standing at the door. She walked past her angrily "accidentally" pushing her.

"lily" Lucas called after her, but the only response he got was the door slamming loudly.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few days later. The girls were at school.

"So, this is the library and the tutoring center" Katie showed Michelle. She was showing her new cousin around the school because Lily refused to speak to Michelle or Lucas since finding out.

"Thanks so much for showing me around and being so nice to me"

"It's no problem. Don't worry, lily will come around"

"No, I don't think so" Lily said rudely as she and Jenny walked up to the two of them and gave Michelle a rude look.

"Come on Michelle; I'll take you to first period early so you can meet Mrs. Fulton" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how cute; Katie's sticking up for her new cousin" Jenny said sarcastically. Obviously, she had taken her stepsister's side.

"Let it go! She didn't do anything to you two!" Katie exclaimed. Michelle looked hurt.

"Actually she did. She came into _my_ life to take away_ my_ Dad,_ my _siblings, _my_ stepmom, and now my cousin. It seems like she's on a roll so maybe I should tell her to stay away from my boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't want your boyfriend" Michelle shot back sounding sincere, but not in a mean way.

"You don't even have a boyfriend" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Drew asked me out yesterday. I would have told you, but you're hanging out with the life ruiner" Lily said.

'Don't call her that"

"She's calling her what she is" Jenny said.

"How did I ruin your life? You didn't even give me a chance" Michelle asked softly.

"I think that's the smartest move I've ever made"

"I can't believe your treating her like that! I mean, that's how my dad treated yours"

"Oh, apparently he's not my Dad. He's Michelle's!"

"Whatever. Come on, Michelle, I'll introduce you to my friend Lars" Katie said as they walked away.

"Guess who?" Katie asked, putting her hands over Lars's eyes.

"Hmm, my hot brunette girlfriend who I saved when she blurted out her deep dark secret to, like half the student body. Then after she rejected me at my house she made out with me, not a minute later" He said as he turned around.

"Sorry, I thought you were my extremely sweet boyfriend who I have deep dark secrets in common with. I won't make that mistake again"

"Funny. Who's this?"

"My long lost cousin Michelle. By the way don't talk to lily today…she's being a "you know what" Michelle laughed after Katie said that.

"Will do. So, would you lovely ladies do the honor of walking me to first period?" He asked, linking arms with the two of them. They walked off.

"Don't they make you sick?" Lily asked jenny. They had seen the whole thing.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I'm so glad we don't have first period with them" Jenny said as they walked to their class.

**A FEW DAYS LATER;**

Michele went up to Lily's locker when she was taking some books out.

"We need to talk" She said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Lily said not even looking at her.

"Everyone I've talked to says I should give you time and you'll come around, but this enough1" Michelle shouted.

"Don't yell at me bitch" Lily said just so Michelle could hear and walked away.

Jenny gave her a dirty look from where she was standing with a group of friends. Michelle just looked down sadly, and then walked to class.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

Jenny walked up to Michelle's locker with her friend Michaela.

"Why did you come here?" Michaela asked rudely.

"You are ruining Lily's life. Go back to where you came from" jenny said slamming Michelle's locker door shut.

"I barely talk to her. You and her are the ones that go out of your way to bully me!"

"Oh, how cute; she thinks she's being bullied, poor little girl" Michaela said sarcastically.

"You know, Lily comes home crying every day and it's your fault" Jenny said pushing past her.

"So do I" Michelle whispered after they walked off.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It's Friday and Katie is spending the night at Michelle's house. Haley was over there talking with Brooke.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried being nice and staying away from them and everything. But they're really starting to get to me" Michelle said as she and Katie were lying on the TV room floor looking through magazines.

"Well, I've known her my whole life and I've never see her be this cruel to anyone. I don't know what to tell you anymore. I mean, my mom's told Peyton to talk to her, but whenever Peyton mentions it, Lily just blows her off. Same with Jenny"

"Hi, what's going on girls?" Haley asked as she went and sat down by them.

"We're just talking" Michelle said.

"About boys? By the way, how are things going on with Lars, Katie?"

"Things are going so well that I don't know if I should talk to my mother about it" Katie joked. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"So, Michelle do you have your eyes on any cute guys?" Haley asked.

"Not really; well there's this one guy, but he's my cousin's boyfriend" she joked.

"That was so not funny!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm joking your boyfriend isn't even cute" Michelle said. Katie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, Brooke told me you're off the hook for babysitting tonight because she found someone else to babysit the kids. That means you have the night to yourselves"

**Lily and Jenny's house**

"Okay, am I the only one that feels guilt literally digging into her?" Lily asked randomly as they hung out in their room.

"No, we're bitches who don't deserve anything" Jenny agreed.

"We really are"

"We need to make it up to them"

"Well all our parents are going to a party tonight and won't be back until midnight. Katie and Michelle are going to be home alone"

"How does a girl night with my sister and cousin sound to you?" Lily asked getting up. Jenny did the same.

"Let's make brownies"

"To take to them?"

"Yeah"

**8:00 that night**

The doorbell rang at Michelle's house. Katie told Michelle to get the cookies out of the oven while she answered the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Katie asked. Michelle came out and looked surprised to see Lily and Jenny.

"We came to grovel for forgiveness –and we made brownies" Michelle took the brownies from lily and tried to close the door in their faces, but Lily blocked the door.

"Just hear me out, then you can kick me out and keep the brownies" Lily said.

"Fine" She said leading the other three girls into the kitchen.

"Michelle, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. It was totally unjustified; I didn't even give you a chance. I was selfish; I just automatically assumed you were going to ruin my life and I didn't like the fact that my dad had another daughter running around that he didn't know about. I thought maybe it would make my dad somehow love me less because I guess I've never had to compete for his attention, at least not from someone my own age-"

"I'm not your age, I'm actually a year younger than you but go on" Michelle joked.

"Okay, _around_ my age then. Katie, you know you're my favorite cousin and I think I was upset because we used to be so close when we were younger. It seems like we don't talk that much anymore. I mean you didn't even tell me about what Ben did

"Is that why you're mad at me? Because I didn't tell you about Ben? Okay, the reason I didn't tell you about Ben was because I thought you might tell your dad and then he would tell my dad. He threatened to kill my parents if I told anyone" Katie explained.

"Oh my gosh….your parents are pressing charges right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, of course but I don't want to talk about it"

"Michelle, Katie, I'm so sorry I was being so terrible to the two of you. I really had no reason to; I guess I felt like I had to stand by my step sister" Jenny apologized

"That's understandable"

"I guess I could find it somewhere in my heart to forgive you two. Besides, Lily we're sisters" Michelle said, hugging lily.

"Yeah, I guess so too" Katie said shrugging.

'Okay, let's eat these brownies and cookies. I feel like getting hyper tonight" Lily said getting some plates out of the drawer "Wow, I haven't been in this house in a month and I still remember where the plates are. Is that amazing or what?" Lily joked.

"Wow, these cookies are-"Jenny started to say after taking a bite.

"Yeah, Michelle forgot the sugar" Katie said laughing.

"Uh, no you were supposed to put the sugar in" Michelle said as Katie took a bite of a brownie.

"Wow, these brownies are-"Katie started to say, but Lily cut her off.

"I know, there terrible. We forgot butter, but didn't realize it until they were in the oven we thought they would still be okay" lily said.

"Let's go to my room. Oh, Lily I'm so sorry; I meant to say your room" Michelle said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" Lily said as they walked up the stairs to Lily/Michelle's room. They all sat down on the queen sized bed.

"So, let's play truth" lily said.

"What's that?" Michelle asked.

"Someone asks a question and everyone has to answer it truthfully unless only one person is asked. Then you pick who goes next. Lily, go first"

"Okay. This is for Michelle. How did you know where Dad was?"

"My grandma told me to find him before she died and she told me he lived in Tree Hill. I also knew his name from my aunt telling me. Jenny, go next"

"Katie, I remember you telling me you despised Lars a few months ago. How'd you two get together?"

"We talked and I discovered he wasn't the shallow idiotic freak of a jerk that I thought he was. Kind of like how my mom changed my dad except I don't think I really changed Lars. His jerkiness was probably a defense mechanism. Uh, Michelle next"

"Jenny, you told me that Lily went home crying every day. But the question's for lily. If you were so upset, why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly don't know. But this question is for you, Michelle. Did my Bailey-bub miss me?"

"Yeah, she asked about you all the time. It really upset your dad when she asked why you weren't coming home because he thought you hated him Bailey loves you so much; you're lucky to have her look up to you so much like that"

"Yeah, she's adorable, but I could never hate my dad"

"He knows that, but I think you need to tell him that" Michelle said.

"Yeah, I love having you at my house full time, but you need to go back here" Jenny said seriously.

"I know, I know"

"Okay, it's getting sad again. Let's go eat something sugary!" Katie exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"Wait, first Katie has to tell me how serious her parents' getting back together is" Lily said.

"It's so serious that I caught them making out on my dad's bed and my mom had her top off. That and my dad is asking her to marry him tonight. He showed me and David and Kevin the ring"

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" Lily squealed hugging Katie.

"Oh, I know!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and Haley walked into Lucas and Brooke's house around midnight. Even though his house was a mess, Lucas smiled at the sight in front of him. Lily and Michelle were lying on the floor. Michelle's head was on Lily's shoulder and Lily had her arm around her.

"What's that noise?" Brooke asked. Suddenly Jenny literally cartwheeled down the stairs with Katie jumping off of them cracking up.

'Katie looked at all the adults and laughed.

"We had lots of sugar!"

"I can tell" Lucas said trying to wake up Lily and Michelle. Lily opened her eyes and smiled at Lucas.

"Daddy" She whispered.

"Hey, Silly-Lily" He said helping her up.

"I don't hate you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Who told you I thought that?" He asked hugging her back.

"My sister, Michelle" she said. He smiled at her.

"Oh, come here girls" Lucas said pulling his daughters into a hug.

"Aww let the wicked stepmother join" Brooke said hugging the three of them.

"Say cheese" Peyton said grabbing a nearby Polaroid and snapping a picture of them.

"So, Aunt Haley I guess "congratulations" are in order?"

"What are you talking about, lily?" Haley asked confused.

"Oh, that reminds me Haley; it totally slipped my mind- not that I haven't wanted to do this for years…" Nathan started to say getting down on one knee and taking her left hand in his.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered.

"Haley, we're both a lot more mature and sure about what we want then we were sixteen years ago. So, I'm asking you, will you be my wife…again?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Haley screamed before Nathan took her in his arms and they passionately kissed.

**A/N: okay, I hope you liked this chapter! **


	15. Family

"_I will always be there for you. I will always protect you, Haley"_

Haley smiled as she remembered the words he'd said to her a couple days after they'd first gotten married….sixteen years ago. The morning sun shone through the bedroom window. She turned around and saw Nathan was already starting to wake up. They had moved in together a week ago the day after he proposed. Peyton, Brooke, Deb, and Karen were coming over later to help plan the wedding.

"Hey, did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"You were in my dreams….so, yeah I did" He said kissing her back.

"So, Brooke, Peyton, Karen, and Deb are coming later to plan the wedding"

"Yeah, I have a job interview in a few hours"

"What?"

"It's been hard enough to make ends meet with three kids. I mean I'm just a coach and a P.E. teacher. I guess now reality has finally hit me. And I want to be able to support you and pay for whatever you want"

"That's sweet, but I'm only one more person. I mean it's not like you've had trouble paying the bills, right?"

"Actually, I've had my electricity shut off ten times in the past five years. I went into debt with my credit card, but my mom paid it off for me. For the past four years Lucas and Brooke have been giving me 250 dollars a month to help pay for bills and my mom pays for all the kids' clothes"

"Wow…I never new. I'm so sorry. Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm going back to work. I have a degree in teaching, but Ben would never let me work"

"High school geometry and algebra, right?"

"Yeah, anyway, we need to think about who we want to be our best man and maid of honor"

"I don't know. Lucas, I guess. But, I have gotten closer to Jake the past few years. And Keith is my uncle…and then either Kevin or David. Are you really going to make me choose between my sons, uncle, best friend, and brother?"

"I don't know I should choose Brooke because she'll be my sister in law soon, but then again I'm closest to Peyton, but I could choose Katie. Then, of course I should consider your mom and Karen"

"Do we have to?"

"Do we have to, what?"

"Choose one person to be our best man or maid of honor. Then we're basically choosing between our family"

"Oh, my gosh, my family!" Haley exclaimed sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't spoken to them in six years!"

"What happened?"

"After I married Ben, he always made me go to thanksgiving with his family. Ever since I was little thanksgiving has been a huge deal in my family. They were mad I never went to see them, because Ben wouldn't let them. Quinn and her husband, Zack came to visit us for a couple days and they suspected he was abusing me. I told them he wasn't and I was in love with him. They left the next day, but told my parents. My parents and all my siblings got involved and were calling me like crazy. I ignored their calls for over a month, and then I told them never to contact me again and I hated them and if they didn't believe me they weren't really my family" Haley explained. Nathan didn't say anything, but just handed her the phone and walked out of the room.

"What's this for?" She called after him.

"Looks like you have some calls to make."

Haley sighed and dialed the number that she still knew by heart.

"Mom, it's me….Haley-bub. Get the whole family together and come to Tree Hill. I have to talk to everybody but I can't do it over the phone…..Everyone's there?...Oh, right Thanksgiving…you want me to come?...really?...Nathan and I will take the first flight out!...Yes, I said Nathan….yes as in Nathan Scott my ex-husband….yes...Look, I have to book my flight, but I will explain _everything_ tomorrow…don't worry, we'll bring the kids….yeah, they're fifteen now and Katie has her first boyfriend…yes, it's very exciting…okay I have to tell Nathan so we can book our flight….yeah, we already had plans but it's okay…bye…see you tomorrow…I'll call you with all the information later today…love you too…tell everyone I said hi…oh you're on speaker phone…that's not a surprise. Hi everyone….I really have to go now because Nathan has a job interview soon and I want to catch him before he leaves…yes we're living together….no, we did not get married without telling you…okay bye….oh and just so you know I was bringing pie and cranberry sauce to my old thanksgiving plans, so is it okay if I just bring that to you guys?...great bye…" Haley saw Nathan entering the room trying unsuccessfully to get his tie on.

"You need help?" She asked him laughing.

"Guys aren't meant to tie ties…..anyway how'd the call go with your parents?"

"Great, is it okay if we fly over there tomorrow for thanksgiving?"

"Of course, I'm sure everyone else won't mind. Do we want me to call the airport to book the flight?" He asked after she tied his tie.

"No, you have a job interview to get to. I will call and tell the kids"

**Later that day**

Brooke, Peyton, Deb, and Karen still came over that morning, but they just helped Haley and the kids pack. Nathan came home to see some suitcases by the door.

"What's going on?" he asked as Haley, Deb, Karen, and Brooke all came down the stairs. Peyton had left early because she had a doctor's appointment. Her due date was coming up soon.

"Well, the soonest flight I could get was in…two and a half hours so we packed for everyone. The kids are upstairs putting their carry-ons together"

"Okay, do I have time to shower?"

"No, but you smell good. So, good, I wish it was just the two of us" Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, that's so not a visual I need" Brooke said looking grossed out, stopping Nathan and Haley from kissing.

"Kids, we're leaving in ten minutes!" Haley called upstairs.

'Okay, then we'll get going. Tell your parent 'Hi' for me and Lucas" Karen said giving Haley a hug as she left with Deb and Brooke who did the same.

"Okay, let's get going. Everyone get your suitcases" Haley instructed.

**Charlotte, North Carolina Airport**

"What if I don't recognize them? What if they don't recognize us?" Haley asked worriedly as they waited outside with all their things.

"So, when you and dad get married, would that make your parents my half-grandparents or something?" Kevin asked Haley, considering she wasn't his biological mother.

"Something like that" Haley answered as they looked for the black suburban Taylor said she would be picking them up in.

"Maybe we should take our rings off. Didn't you say you wanted to tell them all at once?' Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you're right" Haley agreed putting both their rings in her purse.

"Is that them?" Katie asked, as a black suburban pulled up to the curb. A blonde haired woman got out of the car, along with a tall blond man and a baby boy who was being held by his father. She beamed as she saw her little sister and her family.

"Tay-tay1" Haley exclaimed hugging her sister tightly.

"It's so good to see all of you" Taylor said hugging the kids and Nathan.

"I'm Cody, your brother in law" The blond man said shaking Haley and Nathan's hand.

"Nice to meet you, and who's this little guy" Haley asked as Cody let her hold the baby boy.

"That's Hayden; He's five months old. Come on, we'll talk in the car" Taylor said as Nathan helped Cody put all their things in the car. Taylor told Haley to get into the front seat while she put Hayden in his car seat, then she squished into the front seat with Haley.

"Good thing we're both skinny" Taylor laughed and they shared one seatbelt.

"Okay, so who's everyone married to, how many kids does everyone have? Tell us everything" Haley said, excited.

"Okay, I'll explain everything from oldest James' sibling to youngest James' sibling. Lori is still married to Derek; you remember their daughter Cassie-she's fifteen now. Mitch is thirteen now and Dana is eight now. Lori just had a baby boy named Tommy. It was a complicated birth, though because she's forty-three now but she and Tommy are doing fine.

Second-oldest James sibling, Vivian is forty now and still married to Joey. Kim is ten now and Chris is seven now. She's three months pregnant now.

Third oldest James' siblings Brian and Evan are thirty-seven now. Brian is still marred to Lacey and Theresa is twelve now and Paul is eight now. Evan has been married to Meredith for four years and they have three kids: twins Simon and Lucy are five and Melissa is two.

Quinn is thirty-six and she and Zack have been married for seven years now. Gwen is six now, Trevor is five, Nolan is four, and Emily is two. Quinn is six months pregnant.

And then your _favorite _sister Taylor got married to Cody five years ago. We have a daughter named Alex who is five, Lola who is four, Chris, who is three, and now Hayden

Now, you might be wondering, what ever happened to little Haley James? Well, she's been MIA for the past six years and from the ringless wedding finger, I'm guessing she divorced her asshole husband. Now it seems she's back with ex-husband: Nathan Scott. Do you have anything to add to that?" Taylor asked laughing. Everyone else in the car was laughing also.

"Nothing, other than you are a crazy person" Haley said laughing.

"Yeah, but she's my crazy person "Cody said smiling.

"Aw, you're so sweet; if you weren't driving, I would so make out with you right now"

"Oh, Mom and Dad don't find that a problem" David joked.

"So, Katie, word around here is you have a boyfriend?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was a jackass at first, but he turned out to be really nice and sweet. Plus, he's a great kisser"

"I'm sure he is. Haley, you have no idea how excited mom and dad are to have you back. They've spent, like the whole day getting ready for you. All the little kids think you're like the most powerful person in the world; that's how excited everyone is" Taylor said, as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm surprised everyone isn't mad at me" Haley said as they got out of the car.

"You're family and you can't be mad at family no matter how hard you try" Taylor said as they walked into the house.

"Mom, Dad!" Haley exclaimed hugging them. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, we missed you too" Lydia said as everyone else came out. Everyone spent the next hour both crying and catching up.

"It's time to tell them" Haley whispered to Nathan.

"About the engagement or why you left Ben?"

"The engagement first. Then we'll send the little kids out and tell the adults about Ben" Haley whispered back.

"Hey, no secrets" Vivian teased. They were all seated at the huge table that was somehow able to seat over twenty people. Most of the little kids were on their parent's lap though.

"We have an announcement to make" Nathan said as Haley got the engagement rings out of her purse and she and Nathan put their hands under the table, while Haley sneakily put the rings back on.

"Nathan and I have been dating for the past three or four months…" Haley started to say.

"A week ago I asked her to marry me…" Nathan said.

"And I said yes!" Haley finished. They showed everyone their covered left hands. Everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple.

Now, it was 9:00 at night and all the kids under ten were asleep. The preteens/teens were all upstairs watching movies or TV. The adults were downstairs cleaning up. When they were done, Nathan and Haley decided it was time to tell the adults about Ben.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you" Nathan announced. The adults went into the living room. Lydia, Jimmy, Vivian, and Joey all sat on one couch. Quinn sat on Zack's lap on the floor next to Lacey, who was on Brian's lap. Taylor and Cody sat on a big armchair together. Evan and Meredith were sitting on another one. Lori and Derek were sitting on another couch with Nathan and Haley.

"Quinn and Zack, you remember six years ago when you came to visit me and you saw some bruises on me and you thought they were because of Ben. I told you they weren't and I got them because I fell or something. I lied-they were because of Ben. I don't know why I cut all you out of my life like that when you were just worried about me. I think I was scared of what he would do if I told anyone. And I am so so so sorry" Haley said starting to tear up.

"Oh, sweetie it's okay" Lydia said going over and hugging her. Lori got up and moved to sit next to her dad and Lydia sat next to Haley with her arm around her.

"What made you decide to leave him?" Joey asked.

"Nathan, could you…?" Haley asked. She really didn't like talking about what happened.

"Sure. Um, Haley came home one day to find him in bed with another woman. Ben told her that he was just having fun and Haley said that she should be the only one he has fun with. He tried to have sex with her but she said no. earlier that day, Katie admitted to him raping her-multiple times. So, the police caught him trying to rape Haley and arrested him. He also hit David. Luckily he's in jail now and he can't hurt anyone ever again" Nathan said, his voice full of disgust and anger.

"What jail? I'm going to kick his ass for hurting my baby sister and niece and nephew" Brian said standing up. Evan and the other men did the same.

"I already tried; the police wouldn't even let me in the station. They said I was 'out of control' whatever that means" Nathan said.

"Well, the important thing is you're with Nathan now" Lydia said to her daughter who was crying now. The other sisters were also crying.

**The next morning **

"So, have you thought about who you want to be your best man or maid of honor?" Lori asked Nathan and Haley. They were the first ones up the next morning, along with jimmy and Lydia. Lydia was feeding Hayden a bottle of milk and Haley was holding Tommy.

"We were actually talking about that before Haley called you, and we honestly have no idea" Nathan answered.

"Yeah, I mean we'd basically have to choose between the people we love and I don't want to" Haley added.

"Well at our wedding we didn't have a best man or maid of honor. Whoever wanted to could give a speech at our reception" Taylor said walking in with Cody, Alex, Chris and Lola who were already dressed. They had been staying at a hotel, but they left Hayden with his grandma and grandpa.

"Hi, Auntie Haley" Lola greeted climbing onto her lap.

"Hey, girlie. Did you have a good sleep?" Haley asked the four year old as Lori took Tommy from her.

"Yea, we watch movie!" She exclaimed excited.

"I want to be with Auntie Haley!" Alex whined. The five year old tried to push her sister off.

"Nobody wants to be with me?" Nathan asked with fake sadness to get Alex to sit on his lap.

"I'll be with you Nathan" Alex said happily and stuck her tongue out at Lola. Lola reached over and pinched Alex who screamed in pain.

"Hey, no fighting girls" said Taylor, who was getting three-year old Chris something to drink.

"Jimmy's doing some yard work in the yard if you want to go help him" Lydia said to Nathan and Cody.

"Sure, I'll help him. What about you, Nathan?"

"Yeah, do you want to go for a run afterwards?" Nathan asked as they went outside.

"So, what happened last night? I heard you and Nathan arguing" Vivian asked as she and Quinn walked into the kitchen with Gwen and Nolan.

"Just money stuff. Nathan's job doesn't exactly pay. He's been having his brother and friends help pay his bills. I was telling him that after the wedding I want it to stop because we should be able to provide for our kids ourselves. He blew it out of proportion and thought I was saying he couldn't provide for his family. I got angry and told him he couldn't and he was lucky he's marrying me because I have a degree in teaching and I could probably pay the bills without his help. I shouldn't have said that and he left the house for a couple hours to go for a run to blow off steam. He was gone until one in the morning, but that's just how he deals with his anger. But we kissed and made up after he got back"

"Well, that's good to know" Vivian said.

"What's good to know?" Haley asked.

"That he deals with his anger by going away from you, instead of hurting you"

"Well, I would rather talk it out, but we all have different ways of dealing" Haley said shrugging.

"So, back to the wedding. Where are you going to have it?" Taylor asked.

"The beach, the exact place we had our first ceremony. Nathan won't tell me what he's doing for vows. He says it's a surprise so I'm sure I'll like them. We'll probably do what Taylor did at her wedding regarding the whole best man/maid of honor situation"

"Do you have a dress picked out?"

"No, I'm afraid to look at the prices though because I know whatever I like will be out of our budget"

"Mom, my wedding dress is still here, right?" Vivian asked. Lydia nodded and they all went upstairs.

"Well you're in luck Haley- I still have Vivian's dress, Taylor's dress, Lori's dress, and Quinn's dress; oh, and even my dress of course. Wow, Haley I still have the one from when you first married Nathan." Lydia said laying the dresses out on her bed. Lola, Alex, Gwen, Nolan, and Chris were all looking at the dresses in amazement.

"Which is yours mommy?" Alex asked.

"That one; Do you want to try mine first?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, Haley said. A few minutes later she walked back into the room wearing the dress. It was strapless and embroidered with beaded flowers on the bottom and top. She also wore the veil that went with it.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she walked in with Cassie.

"Haley's trying on our wedding dresses. This one's mine" Taylor answered.

"It looks great" Cassie complimented "Which one is yours mom?" she asked Lori.

"The one next to your Grandmas"

"That one looks really nice on you, mom" Katie said.

"Thanks. It does, but it feels a little tight on my stomach"

"It's supposed to. Try mine on next" Lori instructed. Haley went to put it on.

"I don't think it looks right on you, to be honest" Vivian said.

The dress was an ivory color and long-sleeved. It had a low-scooped neck that showed Lori's cleavage when she wore it, but Haley didn't have that much cleavage. It was traditional style and fell past her feet. The dress just didn't look right on Haley.

'I agree" Katie said.

"Okay, then try mine on" Quinn said. Haley put it on. The dress definitely showed off Quinn's "different" style. It was pink and embroidered with sequins and the veil was also pink with sequins. It didn't fit her though.

"Why don't you try on the one from your first wedding?" Cassie asked.

"There's no way it will fit me now"

"You're body is still built the same way as it was sixteen years ago, we just might have to alter it a bit" Lydia said handing it to Haley. She put it on and sure enough it looked just as good as it did sixteen years ago.

"This is not possible" Haley said, looking in the mirror.

"You're taller, so it looks shorter than it was before, but we can make it longer" Vivian said.

"You should get tulle added to the bottom" Quinn added.

"I have the perfect earrings for you to wear with that, but they're at my house an hour away" Lori said.

"No shoes? Mommy says you have to have pretty shoes to go with dresses. It's call being fashionable" Alex said.

"Yeah" Taylor agreed laughing.

"My friend and sister in law to be Brooke made me promise to let her find me shoes" Haley said before going into the bathroom to change into normal clothes.

"So, have you thought about a wedding date?"

"December 28th; a few days after my divorce is final" Haley answered.

"Mom, can Katie and I go shopping?" Cassie asked Lori.

"No, today's thanksgiving"

"So? We'll be back in time for dinner"

"I'm not comfortable with letting the two of you go shopping alone in a town you don't live in. Don't argue with me"

"Mom, will you let us?" Katie asked Haley.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, Lori" Haley said to her oldest sibling. She gave Haley a look. "I mean, no you may not Katie. You never see this side of the family so we're spending the whole day together"

"You could come clean my house"

"No thanks, Aunt Quinn" Cassie said as she and Katie walked out of the room. Quinn and her family only lived ten minutes from her parents.

**Back in Tree Hill **

"Isn't he beautiful, Jake?" Peyton asked looking adoringly at her new baby boy.

"He looks just like his mother" Jake said kissing the top of Peyton's head.

"What should we name him?"

"Aidan Sawyer Jageilski"

"That sounds perfect" Peyton said.

"Yeah, it does"

**A/N: Okay, this was definitely my longest chapter I've ever posted in any of my stories!twelve pagesand 3,791 wordsBy the way I was looking at my stats and I saw a lot of people read the last two chapters, but there weren't very many reviews…so lets keep the reviews coming I love to read what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Tree Hill; Jake and Peyton's house Morning after Thanksgiving**

"Waaah! Waaah!" Cries came from little Aidan's room, causing his parents to rush into his room.

"Oh, come here baby; Mommy has you now" Peyton cooed as Jake came in with a bottle. Peyton took it and sat down in the rocking chair. Jake came and sat down next to them.

"I'm so glad the doctors let us take him for Thanksgiving" Jake whispered stroking his son's thin layer of hair.

"The perfect Thanksgiving present"

"So are you" Jake said kissing Peyton.

"Same to you" Peyton said looking down blushing. She'd been married to the man for fourteen years, but she still blushed when he complimented her.

"Is that a surprise?" He joked.

"Actually, it is"

"So, what's on your mind? You seemed kind of quiet today"

"Jenny asked me about some stuff" Peyton said getting up to put Aidan back in his crib.

"Oh yeah? What'd she ask?"

"She asked about her mother Jake"

"_You_ are her mother, Peyton"

"I didn't give birth to her"

"You've raised her for the past fourteen years"

"Nikki is her mother, okay. She gave birth to her and she came to you, wanting to be a part of her life. Sure she made a mistake by leaving you and then kidnapping her, but maybe she wouldn't have done that if you would have given her another chance. Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying that she wasn't a crazy psycho stalker bitch; she just wanted to know her daughter. I love Lily and I don't know what I would do without her; probably die. I know you love Jenny and want to protect her from as much as you can; that's what dads do. I think this is something you need to let her figure out for herself. They're going to communicate sometime, but she really wants your permission. She needs to know what it's like to have a mother. My mom died and I would give anything _–anything- _to have her back. Wasn't Nikki ever a good person? I mean, there must have been some reason you loved her"

"I never loved Nikki" Jake said.

"You told me you loved her and she broke your heart when she left you and Jenny" Peyton reminded him. Jake looked down.

"She was a good person, but she's not anymore. She was sweet and kind and lit up my world. She would tell me I looked sexy even when I knew I didn't and I felt like I could tell her anything. She didn't care that people thought of her as the gothic cheerleader. She was too happy and carefree to really be a goth anyway. We didn't care that she was two years older than me. When we were together nothing else mattered. Then she got pregnant" It hurt Peyton to see her husband looking so upset.

"What happened after she got pregnant" Peyton said softly as she and Jake sat down with a sleeping Aidan.

**_Flashback 2002 _**

"_You were great! Nathan "hotshot" Scott may have scored the winning basket, but you were still better than him!" Nikki Turner exclaimed, as she hugged her basketball player boyfriend, Jake Jageilski. He smiled and kissed her. _

"_Yeah, well you're the best cheerleader. I guess we're the perfect match" Jake said kissing her again. They started making out. Peyton Sawyer and her boyfriend James walked by. _

"_Get a room" Peyton said rudely and walked off. _

"_What's her problem?" _

"_I don't know or care" Jake said, kissing her. _

"_So, there's a party at Nathan's beach house. It sounds fun…" _

"_I was hoping we could just be alone. We could pop in a movie; order some pizza. I'll even let you get a chick flick" _

"_We did that last week! Anyway, I feel like having some fun" Nikki whined. _

"_You should know gothic girls can't have fun" Nathan said rudely and walked away. His "followers" laughed at Nikki and Jake and also walked off. _

"_Just ignore them, baby. They don't know anything about you" Jake said consoling his girlfriend who had a hurt look on her face. _

"_You know, I heard some girls talking earlier today. They said it was kind of gross what I was a senior and I'm dating a sophomore"_

"_Are you serious? Girls date younger guys all the time. Would going to this party cheer you up?" Jake asked as they walked to her car. He had just gotten his license and couldn't have people in the car. _

"_You're the best!" She said as they got into the car. _

_It was few hours later and the party was crazy. _

"_Jakey!" Nikki exclaimed as she ran over to him with her friend Marissa. Both girls were drunk. Jake, who had also drank started making out with her in front of their group of friends. _

"_Stop! That's not fair for you to make out with your boyfriend when Oliver broke up me and is making out with the slut known as Bevin Mitchell1" Marissa whined trying to pull her friend off her boyfriend. _

"_Go make out with that guy" _

"_Jake, you idiot! That's a girl" Marissa shouted angrily. _

"_I heard Roger Everett is looking for a new girlfriend" Nikki pointed put. _

"_Isn't he dating Tia or Tamera?" _

"_He was dating Tamera; they broke up yesterday. Now, me and my boyfriend are going upstairs goodbye" Nikki said pulling Jake away by his shirt. They went into a bedroom and started making out. Jake started to reach under her shirt. _

"_Is this okay?" He whisper-asked. She nodded. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground as she did the same with his shirt. They lay on the bed, with Jake on top. He unzipped her jeans and took them off. He took his pants off too. As he did this, Nikki kissed his neck and stomach. _

"_I want you" She moaned. _

"_You got me" He whispered. Neither love-crazy teens thought to use protection. _

**_Almost three months later: _**

"_Are you okay Nikki? You said it was urgent" Marissa asked, walking into her room with their other friend Mariah. Nikki was crying on her bed. _

"_I'm late and I took a test. I can't even look at it. It's in the bathroom. Will you get it for me, please?" Nikki asked in tears. _

"_Oh my gosh" Mariah said returning a minute later with the test._

"_Tell me it's not positive" _

"_I wish we could say that" Marissa said as Mariah showed them the pregnancy test._

"_My life is ruined! I'm supposed to go to college next year! Jake isn't even sixteen! I can't believe this!" Nikki cried putting her head in her hands. Marissa and Mariah went over and hugged their friend tightly. _

"_You need to tell Jake" Mariah whispered in her friend's ear. _

"_I know. I'll tell him today"_

**_Later that Day_**

"_What's going on? You sounded upset on the phone" Jake asked as he and Nikki walked into his room. _

"_I really don't want to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out and say it"_

"_What is it?" _

"_Maybe beating around the bush isn't such a bad idea…" Nikki said looking down. _

"_Just tell me" _

"_I'm pregnant" _

"_Stop; don't joke like that" Jake said nervously, hoping his girlfriend was just kidding around. _

"_You think I'm joking! I can't believe you would be so insensitive as to think I'm joking! I should have known you wouldn't be supportive" _

"_No, I didn't mean that. It's just that I'm not ready to be a father. I can barely take care of myself" _

"_Well, I don't have to even go through with the pregnancy" Nikki said softly, looking down. _

"_I don't think you should have an abortion"_

"_Does that mean you're pro-choice; because I have a right to do whatever I want with my body"_

"_No, it's just there are risks like, not being able to have a baby again. I agree women should have a choice but I still don't want you to have an abortion. I may be a couple years younger than you, but I know we can handle a baby" _

"_Could we consider adoption?"_

"_Yeah; let's tell our parents before we decide what to do" _

"_Do we have to?" Nikki groaned. _

"_My parents will be back in an hour so we can tell them together" _

"_Oh, joy" Nikki said sarcastically. _

"_Mom, Dad; Nikki and I have something to tell you…" Jake started as he and Nikki sat across from his parents, Erica and Paul Jageilski. _

"_What is it?" Erica asked, worriedly. _

"_Well, as you know I love Nikki and we've been dating for a while now" _

"_Just tell us, son" Paul said encouragingly. _

"_I'm pregnant" Nikki said looking down. Erica started crying a little. _

"_Do you know for sure?" Paul asked. _

"_Yes, I took a pregnancy test earlier today, and then I took five more before coming over here. After I told Jake we went and got another one from the drugstore" _

"_All six of them were positive" Jake added. _

"_What do you want to do?" Erica asked. _

"_Jake wants to keep the baby, but I have college next year and he has high school" _

"_We could handle it" Jake told her. _

"_Have you told your parents yet, Nikki?" Erica asked. _

"_I'm really dreading that"_

"_You should go tell them" Paul instructed. _

"_I don't want to. They won't take it well" _

"_You don't know that" _

"_Thank you for being so understanding" Jake said as he hugged his parents before the teenagers left to go to Nikki's house. _

"_You're our son and we love you" Erica said before they walked out the door. _

"_Mom, Dad! Are you home?" Nikki shouted as they entered her house. _

"_We're in the kitchen" her dad, Peter Turner shouted back. Nikki's mom Pam smiled at them as Nikki and Jake walked into the kitchen. _

"_We have something to tell you" Jake said. _

"_But it can wait" Nikki said turning around. _

"_No, tell us" Pam said. _

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_What! Peter exclaimed. _

"_Dad, don't be mad" _

"_How can you ask your dad not to be mad? You went and got yourself pregnant!" Pam exclaimed. _

"_I just-I didn't mean to" Nikki said almost crying. _

"_Haven't you heard of protection?" Peter asked angrily. _

"_Look, don't be mad at her. We didn't do this on purpose" Jake interjected. _

"_I'm disappointed in both of you. Nikki, how could you get pregnant with a sixteen year old and Jake, you turned my daughter into a slut! I never want to see either of you again. You are not our daughter anymore, Nicole Beverly Turner!" Pam exclaimed. _

"_Dad?" _

"_Don't get me to side with you! I agree with your mother" Peter said opening the door. Jake and Nikki left, not looking back once. _

**_Almost a year later; Jenny is four months old. _**

_Crying filled the apartment Jake and Nikki shared with their daughter, Jennifer (Jenny) Nicole Jageilski. _

"_Jake, will you get her?" Nikki asked barely opening her eyes. _

"_I've gotten up for her every night the past two weeks" Jake said trying to go back to sleep. _

"_So? I take care of her while you're at school. I'm the one sacrificing college for you and the baby" _

"_Are you serious? Go get your daughter, Nikki!" Jake whisper-shouted. _

"_Fine, I'll get her" Nikki mumbled getting out of bed. _

"_Can't you be quiet for once?" she whispered as she held the baby and heated up a bottle. She put the bottle into Jenny's mouth and when she closed her eyes, Nikki took the bottle out and put jenny back in the crib. Jenny wailed. Nikki gave her the bottle again and waited, clearly annoyed, until Jenny was asleep to leave. _

_Nikki made sure Jake was sound asleep before getting a suitcase out of the closet. She grabbed some shirts and jeans and put them in the bag. Then she took her toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup, and other toiletries and also put them in. She took the emergency money from the drawer it was kept in and put it in her wallet. Then she left her boyfriend and daughter, not planning to come back. _

**_Back to Present Time:_**

"I don't think I ever told you this, but I really admire you. You know, for keeping Jenny and protecting her from Nikki"

"Now you know why I have to keep her away from jenny"

"No, Jake I'm sorry. You can't keep them from each other. Jenny said even if you say no, she's still going to see Nikki. She already found her. All she needs to do is drive to her house thirty minutes away"

"Peyton…"

"I love you so much, but you need to let Jenny make her own decisions-and mistakes. Maybe she'll decide she wants nothing to do with Nikki; maybe she won't. It's not like she's going to leave us"

"How did you and Lucas do it?"

"Do what?" Peyton asked confused.

"I don't know, it just seems like you've never had any problems with the custody situation and how Lily's raised. Even holidays aren't a problem and I remember it was a big deal with Nathan and Haley; remember how they would fight over Katie and David"

"Well, we both have pretty similar ideas when it comes to how we want lily raised; I mean, sure we've had our disagreements, but we've worked them out and Lily's a good kid. She's never done anything that…well we did when we were teenagers. Lucas and I really wanted to avoid fights about where she stays during the holidays so she stays with Karen during the holiday seasons. I don't know; I guess it's a good thing we were never actually together" she finished shrugging.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did" Peyton said laughing as they put Aidan back into his crib and went back to their room. They climbed into bed and Jake put his arms around Peyton and pulled her close to him.

"So, what did you want to ask me? You never asked" Peyton asked burying her face in his shirt.

"Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"Do we have to go there tonight?" Peyton groaned. She turned around and faced the other direction.

"You always get out of answering whenever I ask"

"I missed you a lot after you left Jake. I mean I knew you had to find Jenny after Nikki kidnapped her, but it still hurt. And then I found out I was adopted. I felt unwanted and alone. I thought the only way to end what I felt was to just end my life then Lucas showed up and threw the pills and bottles away. He had just told Brooke how he felt, but she still went to her parents in California. We were two broken hearted teenagers who got caught up in the moment. You know the rest"

"I always had the feeling it was my fault"

"No! No, Jake! Never say that again. It wasn't your fault. It was mine, okay?"

"Don't blame yourself"

"I won't if you won't. What was that?"

"Looks like Aidan's awake again" Jake said as they got out of bed.

**Charlotte: Morning after thanksgiving**

"You're awake…finally" Haley smirked as she watched her fiancé start to wake up in the bed they were sharing.

"I still feel full from yesterday's dinner"

"Yeah, everyone's on their own for breakfast. Vivian and Lori aren't even going to eat breakfast-or so they say"

"So, I was thinking how are we going to pay for the wedding?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know the wedding dress from our first wedding still fits okay. My mom just has to get it altered some and she's going to add tulle to the bottom and I called Brooke and she said she would make a veil to go with it. Meredith and Lori said they would take care of invitations if we gave them the names and addresses of everyone invited. Peyton said it would be a good idea to have the reception on the beach, but we have to find a DJ. Your mom said she knew a priest who could marry us-unless you don't want to be married by a priest. We'll get the food catered from Karen's café of course. Anything else I forgot, we can figure out later"

"When did you figure this all out?"

"Last night and this morning while you were sleeping. How does your mom even know a priest?"

"Oh, she's dating one. His name is Joseph Ramseur. He's a catholic priest"

"Well, it's good that she's moving on from Dan"

"Yeah, so I was thinking about having more kids which I guess is a weird thing to think, but I know you wanted a big family"

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you. Please don't get mad. Ben never wanted kids. He said having two step kids was enough for him. A few years ago I got pregnant and he was extremely angry. He didn't want this child we made together at all"

"Did you…did he…?" Nathan tried to ask confused.

"He forced me to get an abortion. There were complications and now it seems I can't physically have any more kids, ever"

**A/N: Okay, there was more I wanted to write but I'm leaving for LA EARLY tomorrow morning so I had to wrap it up as soon as I could. I hope u like it anyway…please review**


	17. Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about a month! My parents found out I have a myspace and grounded me because I had pictures of myself on it. They figured out how to block it so I just got off grounding today. I think I know what to do with the next chapter but it might take a couple days to write it. I am so sorry, again. The new chapter should hopefully be up soon. I also made a goof in the last chapter:**

**I said deb was dating a priest. I didn't know that priests were like nuns, except men because I'm Jewish. So, I'm going to change that to DEB IS DATING A MINISTER. And, I'll have Nathan say that next chapter. **

**Any, I apoligize again and you can look forward to the new chapter soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and all my other chapters!**


	18. Chapter 18

New chapter tomorrow I promise!

Its 10+ pages!


	19. More Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It took me a while to write this chapter because I didn't know what I wanted to happen and it's crazy with like three different storylines, but I think the next chapter will be the last one AKA THE WEDDING! This chapter is 12 pages and almost 3,000 words. YAY! **

It was a few days later. Haley, Nathan and the kids were all back in Tree Hill and school for the kids.

"Guess who?" Katie asked putting her hands in front of her boyfriend's eyes. It was the first day back since Thanksgiving break and she hadn't seen him in a week.

"That gets a little old don't you think?" Lars asked, turning around to face her.

"Did I do something?" She asked, confused.

"I just need a little privacy" He said walking away. She walked over to Michelle and Lily who were laughing about something. They looked concerned when they saw the look on Katie's face.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Lily asked, pulling her cousin into a hug.

"Lars just blew me off and I have no clue what I did. When I left for last week we were fine. Maybe he's mad because I didn't call him. My cell phone broke"

"He's being a jerk" Michelle said.

"Who's being a jerk?" Jenny asked, walking up to them.

"Lars" Michelle answered rolling her eyes.

"Well, who cares about him? There's less then a month until **the** wedding and we need dates. So, to avoid any boy stealing I wrote lists of which guys each of us gets and we can switch it up if we want" Jenny explained excitedly.

"Well, I don't know about you three but just because my boyfriend is being jerky, that doesn't mean I'm available, so feel free to keep my list Jenny" Katie said as they walked to class.

"Are you over whatever what was wrong with you this morning?" Katie asked sitting next to Lars, who was sitting alone, at lunch.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"

"I know what's wrong. Look, I couldn't call you because my cell phone broke and I don't have your number memorized because it's in my contact list. I thought about you the whole time I was away. It's not that big of a deal. You've forgotten to call me before"

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

"You're acting like you are. You're not even looking at me right now"

"You know, I really don't like a clingy girlfriend"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that! Now, tell me what's up"

"Nothing is up. Can't you accept that I don't feel like talking to you?"

"I'm just concerned"

"No, you're getting into someone else's personal business"

"I'm your girlfriend. It's part of the job description"

"You're extremely close to being fired"

"Look, I'll accept that you don't want to talk to me. That's fine. It's just my parent's wedding is coming up soon and I thought we would go together"

"You're fired. I'm not going to the wedding" Lars said and walked away.

"You're breaking up with me!" Katie called after him.

"For someone with such not-blonde hair, you catch on slow"

"Yeah, well, you have really lame one-liners!"

It was after school. The four girls were at Jenny's and Lily's house.

"I can't believe he actually dumped with no explanation" Katie said sadly.

"Well, luckily…I have just the thing to get over him with. I decided not to do the list thing so I put a bunch of names in a hat and we each get five guys to choose from. I guess we can just go in the order we're sitting in. Katie, you first"

"Landon Reed, Mark Schwann, Steve Jackson, Jeremy Bauer, and Will Camden" Katie said reading off the five names she picked.

"I got Logan Smith, Sean Cameron, Jimmy Brooks, Aaron Macintyre, and Ethan Craft" Lily said reading off her list.

"First of all I'm offended that I drew three blacks and only two whites. That is totally stereotypical Jenny Jageilski. Luckily I understand this is a random process and here is who I picked. Terrance Stone, Ronnie McAdams, Andrew Farber, Toby Isaacs, and Ryan Cooley" Michelle said.

"I picked Evan Wood, Michael Gleeson, Aubrey Trodden, Chris Wash, and James Murray"

"Wait, Lily, did you say you picked Sean Cameron?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he's cheated on all of his girlfriends. Jenny, why on earth would you add _him_ to the hat? He deserves an award for the amount of girls he's cheated on" Katie said kind of angrily.

"I meant to write Sean 'Caperon'. It was a mistake"

"Good, because Sean Caperon is really cute" Michelle said smiling.

"No, I picked Sean Cameron not Sean Caperon, who I can't stand"

"Lily, you've been cheated on before. Why would you want to go through that again?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe he's changed. So, what do we do with these five guys? Are we supposed to take them all?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"No, tomorrow talk to each of them alone and then decide"

"Well, there's no way I'm not taking Terrance" Michelle announced.

**Next day at school**

"Katie, wait up!" Katie turned when she heard a voice call her name.

"Lars, I don't have time to deal with you"

"Will you just hear me out?"

"Why would I do that after you were such a big jerk yesterday?"

"Because I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you. Ugh, I have to get to class"

"Let me walk you"

"I'll walk myself, thank you" She said sarcastically and walked off.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked flirtily, walking up to Sean Cameron at his locker.

"Just thinking about you" He said smiling.

"Really? That's interesting considering we barely talk to each other" She responded with a laugh.

"Well, when you're a popular senior, there's not enough for every girl" Sean said cockily.

"Oh, I thought you were a junior"

"Well, you thought wrong, but that's okay because girls don't need to be right all the time"

"Are you sure about that because most of my life I've been right about pretty much everything and it's worked out pretty well" She said with a smirk.

"Oh, it has, has it?"

"I guess that's intimidating to most guys"

"You'll be happy to know I'm not most guys"

"Yeah, well most guys don't cheat on like five of their girlfriends"

"Uh…"

"I'm so sorry Sean! Sometimes I just say things without thinking and that was stupid of me. I should go…"

"No! Actually, do you want to hang out this Friday?"

"Hmm….why don't I get back to you on that?"

"What's your number?" He asked. Lily took out a pen and wrote her phone number on his hand, then walked away. She then walked over to someone else whose name she'd drawn: Logan Smith. Before she could get there though she saw a girl go up to him and kiss him on the lips. Luckily, Aaron was in her next class and she knew he was single. She sat next to him. There was a substitute so everyone was pretty much doing there own thing.

"Unbelievable. I think the substitute actually thinks we're doing our work" She whispered to him.

"She's definitely my favorite substitute. I always get detentions for talking in this class" Aaron whispered back.

"I know"

"I'm sorry about what happened last year"

"Don't mention it"

"No, I got caught up in having a girlfriend and treated you badly. I shouldn't have treated you like my…messenger"

"Messenger? You treated me more like a servant and we were only in eighth grade and I wasn't even your girlfriend really, but don't worry I'm willing to put that aside. Just don't mention it again"

"How about I make it up to you and take you out this Saturday?"

"That would be nice." Her plan was shaping up great. Jenny had put four jerks in that hat and she'd drawn them all. And she would make sure those five guys learned their lesson.

"Hey Jenny"

"Hey Kevin"

"So, I heard your looking for a date for the wedding" Kevin said nonchalantly.

"I was, but the guys I want to go with have girlfriends or are jerks" Jenny had a feeling she knew what Kevin wanted, but he was her step-sister's cousin. Their dads wouldn't be okay with it at all.

"Do you think we're related?" Kevin asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Not really, but people think we are"

"Well, the only way I'm "related" to you is that your stepsister is my cousin, but it's not like you're related to Lily by blood"

"Tree Hill has some messed up family trees, but I think ours is definitely the craziest" Jenny said laughing.

"By far…"

"So, have you beaten up Lars yet?" Jenny asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"As Katie's brother it is your duty to beat up guys who are jerks to her"

"Well, David and I are thinking about cornering him in a dark alley at night" Kevin joked.

"Could I watch? I never really liked him" Jenny joked back.

"You know I was joking, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, did you go see your mom yesterday?"

"I knew you were going to ask that"

"How'd it go?"

"My Dad took me. I got there and she had this whole other life. She's married and has three little kids. The thing is she never told me she was married or had kids any of the few times I talked to her. So, Dad and I get there and her little girl lets us in. the three kids are playing by themselves and I don't see Mom, Nikki, whatever anywhere. She and her husband come in when they hear my Dad calling them. She looked totally out of it and she said she had completely forgotten I was coming. The house is such a mess, I was hoping she would make it all special for me…but she didn't even remember. My Dad left us alone for about an hour after Nikki pretty much begged him to. She was so high and ignored her kids half the time they tried to talk to her"

"Wow Jenny, I'm sorry" Kevin said giving his friend a hug.

"Hey, Haley, is Dad home yet?" Kevin asked later that day when school was out.

"No, but is there something I can help you with?"

"I just had something to ask him. Did you ever know my mom?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Kevin, nobody really knew your mom, your Dad barely knew her"

"Do you think Dad would let me find her?"

"Do you really want to know her? She abandoned you"

"Maybe it was a mistake. She could have been forced to give me up. Dad probably makes it sound worse than it really is"

"Have you ever actually sat down and talked to him about it?"

"No" Kevin responded right as Nathan walked in.

"Talked to who about what?" He asked.

"Here's your chance" Haley said patting Kevin reassuringly on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"I was just asking Haley if she about my mom"

"Why would you want to know about _her?_"

"Jenny got to see her mom this weekend"

"Yeah and Jake told me that it didn't go well at all"

"You at least owe it to me to tell me something about her"

"I can't-"

"Come on, at least show me the letter she supposedly left you"

"I lied to you. No, I lied to everyone. I'm sorry"

"What does that mean?"

"Kevin, you're my brother. My and Lucas's brother"

"What!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"What's the yelling for?" Haley asked walking in.

"Hales, get David and Katie. We're having a family meeting" Nathan said, cursing himself for letting out the secret he had kept for so long.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the kitchen table. Kevin was shooting a guilty Nathan dirty looks. Katie, David, and Haley looked confused because they had no idea what was going on.

"There's something I have to tell all of you. Don't interrupt me just listen…and you can hate me when I'm done. I know I said Kevin was left on my doorstep, but he wasn't. And he's not my son with some random girl; he's my brother. Dad-I mean Dan cheated on Mom before their divorce was final and got some other woman pregnant. He didn't want anyone to find out and he didn't even love the woman he got pregnant. One day I went to his beach house to yell at him for ruining my life and he told me he would leave me alone for the rest of my life if I did something for him. And that something was to save another boy from feeling the way me and Lucas had. We did it for you Kevin. We wanted you to have a good father and know that you always have a Dad's- I mean _my_ support. You may not see it right now, but I have been way more of a father to you than Dan Scott has ever been"

"Does my other brother know?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Lucas…..yeah, I told him three years ago when Dan returned to Tree Hill"

"So, my whole life has basically been a lie?"

"That's not true"

"How can you say that to me with a straight face!" Kevin shouted standing up. He turned around and started to walk out of the room. The rest heard the door slam. A few minutes later Nathan got up and said he was going to go after him.

"No, Dad; let us" David said as he and Katie got up and left too.

"Haley, please say something" Nathan pleaded when David and Katie had left.

"I don't know what to say. I can understand why you didn't tell me at first because we weren't exactly on speaking terms, but you could have told me after we got engaged or something"

"The truth is sometimes I just forget"

"Forget, what?"

"That Kevin really isn't my son. He's just so much my son in every other way, you know. I can go months without thinking about the fact that Dan is his real father and then something will remind me of the fact that Kevin's really my little brother. And when he asked me about his real mother something came over me and I just blurted it out"

"I'm so sorry you had to keep that a secret for so long" Haley said kissing him.

"How did I go without you for so long?"

"I wonder the same thing"

Othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth—

Kevin knocked on Lucas's door angrily. Brooke opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked with concern.

"Where's my brother?" He asked angrily, walking inside.

"David's not here"

"Apparently David is my nephew, not my brother. And I guess that would make you my sister in law" Kevin explained, still mad but calming down.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water? Come in the kitchen; I'll get you something" She poured him a glass of water and he drank it in a few gulps.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nathan told me that Dan is my father and my whole life is pretty much a lie"

"Oh…..I'm sorry. He wanted to tell you but I convinced him to wait until you were 18. We thought it would be easier once you were older" Lucas explained apologetically.

"Well, it's not!"

"Am I hearing things right? Dan is Kevin's father?" Brooke asked confused.

"Dan got a girl pregnant and didn't want to make the same mistakes with Kevin that he did with Nathan and I"

"Dan Scott actually wanted to protect his offspring? That's a surprise" Brooke said.

"Dan and Nathan did it to protect you. They wanted you to have a good father"

"What am I supposed to do now? Move in with my biological father?"

"No, you need to talk to your Dad. By Dad, I mean Nathan"

"I will. Thanks for the talk"

Kevin returned home to find Nathan on the phone talking to someone asking if they had seen Nathan. Haley and David and Katie were standing around him.

"Hey" He said walking over to them.

"Never mind, he's back" Nathan said to whoever he was talking to on the phone.

"Where were you?" Haley asked.

"I was at Lucas's"

"Can we talk alone?" Nathan asked the other three. They left knowing they could just eavesdrop through the door.

"Did you actually adopt me or did he just give me to you?"

"I adopted you, but it was a closed adoption"

"Why did you take me? You were 18 and already had twins"

"Because if I didn't take you, he would have messed you up worse then Lucas and me put together"

"Then I should be thanking you instead of yelling at you like I did before"

"You were mad and it makes sense"

"Where do we go from here? Now that I know, am I your son…or am I your brother"

"You're still my son and we don't have to tell anyone else as long as you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you don't have parents because of this"

Yeah, I know"

**A/n: Okay, I'm ending the chapter there. I know it's rushed, but that's because I have to get off the computer soon. I was going to have a storyline with Lars though but that can be next chapter and then the wedding after that…**

**Oh, and please please answer this question: what should Nathan and Haley's wedding song be?**


End file.
